An unforgettable night
by princess kasumi 21
Summary: U.A. Misty está por graduarse, por lo que la fiesta más esperada y soñada por todas las muchachas de su edad se encuentra próxima. Aunque es posible que esta se arruine por la persona que mas odia en el mundo...
1. Capítulo I

_Notas previas:_

_Este fic es un U. A. (universo alterno) por lo que puedo modificar algunos datos, como la relación entre los personajes y sus edades. Por eso, en este fic Ash y Misty tienen la misma edad._

_También deseo advertir que este fic, de sólo tres capítulos, no posee NADA de lemon ni algo por el estilo, por si alguien tenía la esperanza de que lo hubiera. _

_Sólo me falta decir que escribo sin algún fin de lucro, que los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen (o tengan la seguridad de que muchas cosas ya habrían cambiado) y que espero que lo disfruten._

_Una dedicación especial a Sumi por su apoyo (y perdón por no subirlo antes) y también a ivett… que es una gran amiga._

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

_**An unforgettable night**_

_By kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Capítulo I**

Aquel barrio era uno de los mejores que existía en toda ciudad verde. Tenía buena ubicación, con centros comerciales, bancos y escuelas bastante cerca. Pero más allá de eso, la principal razón para que tuviera aquella categoría era la buena relación que existía entre los vecinos de la comunidad. La mayoría eran amigos, se cuidaban entre sí y sus hijos disfrutaban como los mejores amigos. Un ejemplo de ello era aquel grupo, compuesto por siete infantes, que luego de una larga tarde de juego, regresaban a sus respectivas casas con el hermoso crepúsculo acompañando sus caminos…

- me gustas! – exclamó una pequeña niña, perteneciente al grupo, avergonzada; demostrándolo con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus mejillas claramente rojas. Su piel era blanca como el marfil y su cabello liso que, amarrado en una coleta al costado, adquiría diferentes tonalidades rojizas. Su ropaje lleno de barro y tierra, indicaba que volvía de jugar los juegos habituales de un niño de siete años.

- que? – preguntó un niño sorprendido mientras se volteaba a verla, de inmediato sus mejillas tomaron tonos carmesí demostrando su incomodidad con la situación. Sus compañeros de juegos, que venían un poco más atrás, lograron escuchar la inesperada declaración y comenzaron e reír con ganas; avergonzando aun más al pequeño. El muchacho dirigió su mirada irritada hacia ellos, para luego cambiarla hacia la chica pelirroja. Sus mejillas aun permanecían rojas. – y que te hace pensar que yo siento lo mismo? – inquirió insensiblemente y con simpleza, mientras llevaba sus morenos brazos hacia su cabeza. Ante la pregunta, la infanta detuvo su caminar y se quedo mirándolo en silencio. Debió morder su labio para controlar los suaves sollozos que amenazaban salirse de su boca. Al darse cuenta, el trigueño se dio la vuelta para verla mejor con sus grandes ojos almendrados. – y? –

- pero… pero… - inició la muchacha, bastante contrariada por la reacción de su amigo. – Dawn dijo que yo te gustaba! – exclamó mientras apuntaba a una chica de cabello y ojos azulados, que al ser nombrada, se escondió de inmediato tras un chico de cabello gris y mirada seria. Las risas se detuvieron de inmediato.

- que? – volvió a decir el moreno, mientras que subía una de sus cejas, incrédulo. La culpable niña, que seguía oculta, enrojeció de golpe al sentir la mirada del trigueño. – estás segura que dijo eso? –

- claro que sí! – exclamó decidida la pelinaranja, a la vez que empuñaba sus manos decidida y las llevaba a la altura del pecho. El niño suspiro cansado y siguió su camino, sin darle importancia al accionar de su vecina – yo se que te gusto! – volvió a gritar la chica, para llamar la atención del muchacho. Este debió darse vuelta y refutar su afirmación.

- tonta! – emitió enojado, pero con suavidad; con aquel tono que solía utilizar sólo para molestarla – lo que escuchaste fue que a mí… - dijo mientras aumentaba su voz en la última palabra – … me gusta Dawn! – contestó para por fin aclarar la extraña situación. Ante la frase, la pelirroja sintió como un malestar nacía en su pecho y su labio temblaba involuntariamente. El trigueño vio asustado como su compañera de aventuras empezaba a sollozar. – por favor no llores! Mi madre me regañara si lo haces! – señaló con temor, mientras movía sus manos horizontalmente. Aunque las palabras de "consuelo" no daban buenos resultados, ya que el labio inferior seguía temblando y los ojos verdeazulados de la chica empezaban a humedecerse. – si quieres te regalo mis bolitas!... o… el peluche de Richie que te gusta… o mi pelota de fútbol – comentó nervioso el muchacho, mientras observaba que la niña que tenía en frente parecía empeorar – pero no llores! – gritó por última vez, antes de permanecer en silencio por algunos minutos. Ahora la pelirroja tenía sus ojos llenos de agua, su boca arqueada hacia abajo y su nariz sucia por un líquido transparente.

- te odio Ash Ketchum! No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida! – gritó dolida la pelirroja, para luego marcharse corriendo de aquella frustrante situación.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Los rayos matutinos se colaban por entremedio de las finas cortinas que adornaban la habitación. En la cama, de blancas y suaves sábanas, dormía plácidamente una chica de unos dieciocho años. Su largo cabello cobrizo se esparcía con gracia en cada rincón del lecho, mientras que parte de su torso se dejaba ver por la posición en que dormía. Un rayo llegó hasta su rostro, causando que arrugara con suavidad su entrecejo y debiera abrir sus ojos verdeazulados a un nuevo día.

- Misty! Cariño! – sintió la voz suave y amorosa de su abuela, llamándola desde el primer piso. Eso era parte de su rutina. – Apúrate o llegarás tarde! –

- voy! – gritó como respuesta, aun con voz somnolienta. Luego se estiró suavemente para despertar de una vez y, cuando acabó, apoyo su mano derecha en su frente. – _por que habré soñado eso?_ – pensó extrañada, para luego mover su cabeza con fin de olvidar sus pensamientos y levantarse para iniciar un nuevo día.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras pare detenerse frente al espejo que estaba en el living comedor. Allí se encontró con una hermosa escolar. Vestía una falda de tablas gris, con una remera blanca con corte marinero también gris y un listón rojo, que adornaba con sutileza aquel uniforme. Se alisó con suavidad una tablilla doblada, se amarró su cabello, que suelto le llegaba hasta mitad de espalda, en una coleta; y sonrió para si misma con satisfacción. Hasta que una de sus queridas hermanas mayores llegó para disminuir su ego…

- o sea Mist… - comenzó una muchacha de veinte años, de cabellos azules y aún con su pijama puesto – por más que te arregles nunca podrás ser tan bellas como nosotras. Siempre serás la feíta – exclamó con cariño mientras sonreía. La adolescente se limitó a hacer una mueca enojada y dejarla sola con su extrañas palabras pare decir "buenos días". Ingresó a la cocina algo desanimada, mientras arrastraba los pies. Allí se encontró con una señora de edad avanzada, cuyo cabello ya estaba completamente blanqueado y su piel había perdido la firmeza que en años anteriores debió tener.

- hola Mistita – saludó con cordialidad la anciana, aun sin mostrar el rostro, ya que estaba ocupada preparando almuerzos y desayunos. – que tal dormiste? -

- hola abuela – exclamó desanimada la pelirroja, mientras se sentaba para comer el desayuno que estaba en la mesa de la cocina. – no muy bien… tuve un sueño bastante extraño – respondió, mientras tomaba el zumo de naranja de un sorbo.

- quieres contármelo? – inquirió con suavidad la señora, mientras se daba vuelta y dejaba con una sonrisa un plato de tostadas en la mesa.

- estas loca? – gritó suavemente la pelirroja, mientras involuntariamente se sonrojaba. – lo último que quiero es que se cumpla! – ante la reacción de su nieta menor, la anciana empezó a reír con ganas y siguió con su quehacer. A la vez que la chica apoyaba su rostro en sus manos y empezaba a analizar aquella fantasía. –_ aunque estoy segura que eso era un recuerdo … cuando deje de ser amiga de aquel niñato… _- pensó, mientras arrugaba su entrecejo con sólo pensar en aquel chico.

- hey… Mistita – la llamó nuevamente su pariente. Misty dejo sus conclusiones y levanto enseguida su cabeza.

- si? –

- hoy te irías caminando, verdad? – inquirió su abuela con suavidad, para luego preguntar al obtener una respuesta afirmativa de Misty. – entonces no estás un poco atrasada? – la pelinaranja elevó su mirada hacia el reloj, para luego sorprenderse y pararse rápidamente.

- no! Me queda muy poco tiempo! – la chica rápidamente tomó algunas tostadas, cogió el almuerzo que estaba listo, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su abuela y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal. No sin antes pasar a llevar a una de sus hermanas, que cruzaba lentamente el salón.

- que le pasa? – exclamó molesta una rubia de unos veintitrés años, que sentada en el suelo ordenaba su ondulado cabello.

- sólo tiene mucha energía – explicó la elegante señora con una sonrisa, para luego seguir en el quehacer diario.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Salió corriendo de su hogar, bastante alarmada. Al pasar por la casa de sus vecinos , los Ketchum, decidió pedirle un gran favor a su amigo, el cual estaba por salir; seguramente para asistir a sus clases en la universidad.

- Richie! – gritó la chica, llamando la atención de un castaño de grandes ojos azules. Este, de inmediato, la saludo con una cristalina sonrisa.

- que pasa Mist? – inquirió de inmediato, mientras guardaba sus libros en su mochila y la llevaba a su hombro derecho. Su sexto sentido le decía que necesitaría sus manos desocupadas.

- hola Rich – saludó la muchacha con su respiración suavemente agitada, pero aun así con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Necesito que me hagas un favor – exclamó la muchacha, mientras juntaba sus manos suplicando. – llévame al colegio, por favor! – el chico permaneció viéndola con una sonrisa llena de ternura, para luego suspirar.

- de acuerdo – exclamó rendido. Nunca podría decirle no a aquella pelirroja – espérame, voy a sacar mi bici – señaló mientras abría la puerta de su hogar, el mismo modelo de casa que la de Misty, para luego entrar. La chica de irises verdeazulados asomó con cautela su cabeza por la puerta de entrada, sin la intención de entrar a aquella casa.

- no esta el innombrable? – inquirió algo asustada y desconfiada, recibiendo como respuesta la risa masculina de Richie.

- el "innombrable" se ha ido al colegio – contestó una voz maternal, tras su espalda. La chica sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y un gran temor recorría sus venas. Atrás suyo estaba nada más ni nada menos que Delia Ketchum, la hermosa castaña madre de aquellos dos chicos. Ante la expresión de asombro y horror, la señora se limitó a sonreír. – Hola Mist! Hace mucho que no nos visitabas – saludó cordialmente, mientras tomaba las bolsas de compras y entraba a su hogar. De inmediato, le pelirroja se ofreció a ayudarla.

- hola señora Ketchum! – saludo educadamente y, aunque no pudo esconderlo, nerviosamente la pelinaranja. – sobre lo del innombrable… es solo un sobrenombre que… - explicó la chica, con una expresión bastante extraño en su semblante. Era una combinación de nerviosismo y temor.

- descuida pequeña – respondió de inmediato la dueña de casa, calmando los ánimos de la colorina. El adjetivo "pequeña" era el que siempre utilizaba con ella – han pasado diez años desde su pelea… a si que ya me he acostumbrado a sus peleas indirectas – explicó mientras guiaba a la chica a la cocina, donde dejaría las cosas que le estaba ayudando a cargar. – pero eso no explica que no vengas a visitarme casi nunca. Aun eres amiga de Richie, verdad? Entonces deberías venir más seguido –

- gracias señora Ketchum – dijo algo emocionada la chica de cabellos cobrizos. Recordaba claramente, que a pesar de todo el conflicto que había sufrido con Ash, su madre nunca dejo de ser atenta y cordial con ella.

- Mist! Vamos! – exclamó la voz masculina de Richie, que seguramente estaba en la entrada. La adolescente se despidió rápidamente de la mujer, sin antes prometer visitarla más seguido, y se dirigió hacia la salida; donde su querido amigo la esperaba en su bici azul. La pelirroja se subió avergonzada en la parte delantera, mientras el castaño, que la observaba con una sonrisa; se ubicaba detrás de ella. Luego iniciaron su camino hacia el colegio de la escolar.

El sonido del frenar de una bici, sorprendió a varios estudiantes que se dirigían hacia la entrada de la escuela. Apenas Misty sintió como la bicicleta se detenía, saltó rápidamente de ella, aun con el rostro enrojecido. Cualquiera persona que viera aquella escena, juraría que aquella estudiante estaba avergonzada con la situación y la cercanía que antes disfrutaba con el castaño que la había traído.

- gra… gracias Rich! – exclamó la pelirroja agradecida, aunque no mostraba aun su níveo rostro. Unos grandes y tiernos ojos azules grisáceos seguían sus movimientos detalladamente, preocupados por el extraño accionar de la muchacha. Ésta, de improvisto, giro su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con el universitario; luego le sonrió con dulzura. Después empezó a correr en dirección al colegio, mientras levantaba su brazo derecho y se despedía – Adiós Richie! Nos vemos! – gritó feliz, intentando ingresar prontamente al establecimiento. Pero su amigo la detuvo.

- Espera! – gritó el chico, para luego llamarla con la mano. La muchacha se acercó corriendo suavemente, con su semblante levemente preocupado.

- que pasa? –

- tienes que pagarme el favor ahora – señaló el muchacho mientras sonreía. La pelirroja se mordió el labio suavemente, pensando en que hacer. Después, más calmada, comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso. De allí sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en un pañuelo: era su almuerzo.

- espero que te guste – exclamó con un sonrisa, mientras se lo entregaba. Una ceja se elevó con suavidad en la cara del chico mientras observaba el objeto entregado; se lo devolvió inmediato a la pelirroja, que empezó a impacientarse.

- vamos Rich! – dijo algo enojada, mientras su ceño se fruncía y le volvía entregar el almuerzo. – no era tu al que le encanta la comida? Tu madre me lo dijo –

- ese es mi hermano, Mist – señaló el castaño. Luego comentó con aire divertido – Aunque si quieres se lo puedo dar de tu parte – señaló a la vez que volvía a tomar la pequeña caja.

- NI LOCA! – gritó enojada y avergonzada, mientras le quitaba rápidamente el paquete. Su mejor amigo comenzó a reír con ganas, aumentando la ira de la muchacha. – RICHIE KETCHUM! –

- esta bien, esta bien – emitió el chico levemente entre las risas que aun lo dominaban. Aunque se calmó en unos minutos. – Lo que quiero Mist – inició el chico, a la vez que llevaba su mano a su mejilla derecha y la indicaba – es esto –

- una cachetada? – respondió extrañada la muchacha, mientras una de sus cejas se elevaba.

- noooo – dijo enojado el chico, mientras la miraba con ojos pequeños y se acercaba al rostro de la pelirroja. Esta debió retroceder un paso, nerviosa – quiero un beso –

- QUEEEE? – gritó totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada, provocando que varios estudiantes los miraran.

- cual es el problema? – inquirió extrañado el ojiazul, observando aquel pálido rostro que ahora parecía un farolito. – Es sólo un beso en la mejilla Mist – ante la afirmación que hacía el castaño, la muchacha pareció serenarse. En verdad no era que le gustara Richie, para sonrojarse de aquel modo; pero desde su accidente en la infancia con el "innombrable" trigueño, cualquiera cercanía con el sexo opuesto la ponía muy nerviosa. Levantó su mirada verdeazulada, encontrándose con los familiares ojos azules grisáceo del chico, que esperaban una respuesta. Luego se acercó lentamente hacia él, más específicamente a su mejilla, mientras cerraba sus ojos y fruncía el entrecejo. En ese momento acercó sus labios con suavidad, para apenas rozar la mejilla del castaño con ellos. Después se alejó rápidamente, bastante avergonzada, dejando a un chico que la miraba con cariño y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

- hasta mañana! – gritó feliz una chica de cabello castaño ondulado, para luego salir de la sala. Misty se despidió de la misma forma, para luego empezar a borrar lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra. Esa semana le tocaba el aseo de la habitación, junto a una de sus amigas: Dúplica. La había conocido el mismo día que había ingresado a aquel colegio, donde no estaba su famoso enemigo, y habían congeniado rápidamente; convirtiéndose en amigas desde tiempos inmemorables.

- Mist – llamó la peliverde, provocando que la pelirroja volteara a verla.

- que pasa? – preguntó la chica, mientras su amiga estaba semi agachada viendo su falda.

- no crees que esta muy larga? – señaló la chica mientras se daba una vuelta. Misty levanto una ceja, suspiro y siguió en su quehacer sin darle importancia. Estaba casi segura que era la quinta vez que la muchacha pensaba en modificar su uniforme, por lo que la prenda ya estaba bastante corta. – Tal vez deba hacerle basta… - siguió comentando la chica, bastante decidida.

- vamos Dupli… - habló por fin la pelinaranja – es la quinta vez que le harías algo a tu falda, por qué esa manía de andar mostrando tanto tus piernas? –

- cómo que por que? Nos queda sólo una semana para nuestra graduación! – exclamó alarmada la muchacha, mientras movía algunas mesas desordenadas.

- y? – exclamó escéptica, mientras sus ojos verdeazulados se entrecerraban.

- cómo que "y"? – inquirió asombrada, a la vez que se acercaba a su compañera. – Se acerca la fiesta Mist! Y aun no tengo con quien ir! – Mist dejo de borrar el pizarrón, para bajar su mirada levemente preocupada. Había estado tan concentrada en los exámenes finales, que había olvidado por completo aquel detalle. Dúplica notó su cambio de humor. – que? Tampoco tienes pareja –

- creo que no… - comento con una tibia sonrisa, a la vez que dejaba el borrador sobre una mesa.

- pero eso tiene solución…. Invita a tu vecino! – dijo feliz la chica, por encontrar una solución tan rápidamente.

- ESTAS LOCA! – gritó enfadada y avergonzada la pelirroja – NI MUERTA! –

- pero Richie ha sido tu amigo desde que naciste…- señalo levemente la peliverde, aun sorprendida por el extraño actuar de su amiga. Luego entrecerró sus ojos, se cruzo de brazos y le dirigió una mirada divertida. – acaso te gusta Richie? –

- claro que no! – respondió más calmada, mientras esquivaba la mirada y cerraba sus ojos.

- entonces… por que reaccionaste así?... – pregunto la muchacha en un murmullo, aunque saco conclusiones por si misma – no estabas pensando en Ash, verdad? – preguntó sorprendida, mientras sonreía. Misty la miró con ira, mientras contaba hasta diez para calmarse. No le ayudo mucho ya que la peliverde comenzó a repetir, mientras saltaba a su alrededor -… te gusta Ash, te gusta Ash… -

- NUNCA MAS DIGAS ESE NOMBRE EN MI PRESENCIA! – gritó con fuerza, provocando que su amiga dejara de saltar y la mirara algo asustada.

- esta bien, esta bien… pero no te pongas así – susurró Dúplica, para luego seguir ordenando las mesas. Luego de eso no se dirigieron la palabra hasta que se despidieron para irse a casa.

El cabello de la chica se mecía con suavidad ayudado por el viento que acompañaba el hermoso crepúsculo de aquel día. Pétalos de cerezo caían con suavidad por cada rincón de aquel parque, donde la muchacha se encontraba tratando solucionar sus problemas. Su semblante denotaba preocupación, a la vez que un suspiro lastimero nacía en sus rosados labios.

- Mist! – el grito masculino de un chico llamo su atención rápidamente. Giró su cabeza y sonrió.

- hola Rich! – saludó la pelirroja, mientras el muchacho se acercaba en su bicicleta, hasta el banco donde estaba sentada.

- que paso? – preguntó de inmediato, mientras dejaba la bici en el césped cercano y se ubicaba a su lado. Misty se limitó a mirarlo sorprendida, logrando que el chico explicara su acción de inmediato. – siempre que tienes un problema vienes a este parque –

- pero como sabías que estaba aquí? – inquirió la chica mientras los ojos azules le sonreían.

- fui a buscarte a tu colegio, y como no estabas, pase por aquí por si te veía – la muchacha seguía viéndolo extrañada y sorprendida, por lo que el castaño agrego – no recuerdas que todos los viernes nos vamos juntos? –

- lo siento Rich! No lo recordé – exclamó avergonzada la muchacha, por su olvido. A la vez que el ojiazul sonreía. El viento los envolvió por unos minutos, hasta que la pelirroja decidió preguntar lo que hace mucho quería saber. – por que Rich… eres tan bueno conmigo? – susurró la chica bajando su mirada, mientras el castaño la observaba.

- porque te quiero como si fueras mi hermana pequeña – respondió con sinceridad, logrando una cristalina sonrisa en su amiga. – y porque estoy seguro que un día terminaras siendo mi cuñada! – el entrecejo de la chica se frunció lentamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba los puños.

- NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS! – gritó enojada, acercándose al rostro del muchacho para que entendiera bien lo que decía. Este rió con ganas, mientras la muchacha se alejaba algo sonrosada y se cruzaba de piernas. – _no se porque esa manía de molestarme con ese niñato_ – pensó la pelirroja, desviando la mirada de su amigo.

- esa bien… esta bien… - dijo el chico, luego de finalizar su demostrativa risa. Luego su voz se torno seria y el ambiente intimo reino nuevamente entre ellos – pero aun no contestas mi pregunta – la muchacha se volteó a verlo, algo confundida. Ante la mirada, el muchacho explicó – que haces aquí? –

- es un problema menor… no te preocupes – contestó la chica con una tibia sonrisa, de igual forma el chico no quedo conforme.

- no fue lo que te pregunte, Mist – señalo seriamente, logrando un suspiro vencido de parte de la pelirroja.

- es sólo que … se acerca la fiesta de graduación… y… no tengo pareja – susurró la chica avergonzada por el estúpido problema, mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo.

- pues yo tengo la solución – comentó el ojiazul con una sonrisa – yo seré tu pareja – contesto con energía y decididamente.

- de verdad? – exclamó emocionada la muchacha, ante el ofrecimiento de su amigo – harías eso por mi? –

- todo por mi cuñadita! – explicó con una sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

- RICHIE! – gritó enojada la chica, aunque el muchacho sabía que era sólo una actuación. Estaba tan agradecida que aguantaría todas las bromas del castaño, por lo menos hasta la gran noche.

- Richie! – el gritó serio y masculino de un muchacho llamó la atención de los amigos, que voltearon hacia el sitio donde provenía. De inmediato la calidez de los ojos de Misty, desapareció. Frente suyo estaba ni más ni menos que Ash Ketchum. Llevaba su traje negro de escolar, que se teñía perfectamente a las formas duras de su cuerpo masculino. Su desordenado cabello negro, era revuelto por el tibio viento primaveral y sus ojos almendrados, brillaban suavemente con el reflejo del atardecer. Era una hermosa vista para cualquiera chica que tuviera sus ojos en buen estado; para cualquiera, menos para Misty.

Esta dirigía su mirada con recelo al muchacho, mientras una mueca llena de odio se dibujaba en su rostro. El trigueño no dudo en regresarle la expresión con la misma moneda.

- mamá te esta buscando, necesita que le hagas un favor – explicó el trigueño sin molestarse en ver a su hermano. En cambio, observaba detenidamente a su vecina; con sus ojos ya carentes de brillo.

- Rich! – exclamó la muchacha con una sonrisa, mientras dirigía su mirada a unos cristalinos ojos azules grisáceos. – ya debo irme, seguramente mi abuela me esta esperando para la cena –

- De acuerdo Mist – contestó el castaño con calidez – mañana nos vemos? –

- claro! – dijo feliz la pelinaranja, para luego mirar a Ash y dirigirle una fría mirada. Después, sin siquiera despedirse del hermano menor, se fue a su hogar.

- loca – masculló en un susurro el pelinegro, mientras se tensaba su mandíbula y apretaba sus puños. Richie, al ver la expresión de su hermano, sonrió para sí mismo… al parecer su hipótesis era correcta.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Las calles de ciudad verde se iban oscureciendo a medida que los hermanos caminaban, el tibio sol del crepúsculo estaba por esconderse y el viento se volvía cada vez más frío. Por suerte, quedaban pocas cuadras para llegar a su hogar.

El mas pequeño iba mirando el paisaje con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras descansaba sus brazos tras su cabeza. Parecía aun estar enfadado.

- no puedo creer que te juntes con esa loca – comento casualmente el trigueño, llamando la atención de su hermano mayor de inmediato. Este lo vio con una sonrisa.

- aun estas pensando en ella? – inquirió divertido, provocando la detención del moreno. – que pasa? –

- Richie! Última vez que diré esto… - exclamó enfadado el chico, para luego ver a su hermano con ira – ella no me gusta! –

- pues no lo parece – refutó el ojiazul, mientras reiniciaba el andar junto a su bicicleta. – creo que estás celoso –

- celoso? – preguntó sorprendido y algo ofendido, a la vez que seguía al castaño. – como voy a estar celoso de aquella niña sin atractivo? –

- sin atractivo? – inquirió sorprendido Richie, obligándose a mirar directamente a su hermano – si dices eso, necesitas urgentemente anteojos Ash –

- eres un exagerado! – Murmuró el muchacho, mientras esquivaba la mirada, algo molesto – conozco a muchachas el doble de lindas que aquella… niñita – completó con tono algo despectivo.

- su nombre en Misty – recalcó enojado el veinteañero, causando mayor malestar en el trigueño. – además, no creo que alguna chica posea los cálidos ojos verdeazulados y el brillante cabello de fuego, como ella. –

- parece que en verdad, a ti te gusta – enfatizó el colegial, levemente fastidiado. Un detalle que no pasó desapercibido por su hermano.

- no, no me gusta – respondió calmado, sin antes agregar – y si me gustara, no sería capaz de quitártela hermanito – de inmediato la mirada almendrada de Ash, llena de ira; se dirigió hacia el ojiazul.

- ya te he dicho que… - inició él, pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

- entonces demuéstralo – dijo el muchacho, con una mirada muy segura – hagamos una apuesta – el trigueño se quedo viéndolo un rato, inseguro por la mirada de su hermano. De igual forma, decidió arriesgarse; un reto era un reto.

- esta bien, de que se trata – ante la respuesta de su hermano, Richie sonrió abiertamente. Había caído en la trampa…

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Tarde del sábado. Las clases de Misty ya habían terminado, por lo que ya se había graduado y había llorado todo lo necesario para despedirse de sus compañeros de colegio. De igual forma quedaba la última actividad juntos, la cena de gala…

Lo común para aquella situación era que la muchacha estuviera nerviosa y preocupada por su aspecto. Pero Misty ni siquiera tenía energía para colocarse su hermoso vestido amarillo. La razón?: Richie había llamado para avisar que no podría asistir, pero que enviaría a alguien en su lugar. Sinceramente, Misty no tenía mucha esperanza en aquella solución; pasar una de las noches más importantes de su vida con un desconocido, no llamaba mucho su atención.

Un suspiro lastimero nació de sus labios, de forma involuntaria.

- vamos Mist! – Exclamó con ánimo una muchacha de cabello dorado y grandes ojos verdes, a la vez que empezaba a desarmar algunos papeles de diario que la pelirroja tenía en su cabello – no es tan malo ir con un desconocido, las cosas pasan por algo –

- gracias Daisy – susurró la chica bastante desanimada, mientras levantaba sus brazos para que su segunda hermana pusiera la parte de arriba del vestido. – pero no me animas mucho –

- como que – comentó la chica anterior, de largos cabellos azulados – Daisy tiene razón. Quien sabe! Tal vez termines congeniando bien y por fin tengas un novio –

- no es gracioso, Violet – contestó con un murmullo, demostrando que ni siquiera estaba bien como para pelearse con sus hermanas. Esto preocupo a las tres muchachas, que intercambiaron expresivas miradas.

- vamos Mist! – empezó una joven de cabello rosa, la cual estaba maquillando los ojos de la colorina. – esta es una noche muy importante para cualquier chica, ya verás que todo estará bien –

- eso espero – dijo la pelirroja, mientras emitía otro suspiró. Sus hermanas ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba.

La muchacha se dejo llevar por las indicaciones de sus hermanas mayores, quienes la estaban arreglando con gran dedicación. A pesar del decaído animo que tenía, Misty les agradecía enormemente sus esfuerzos. Estaba segura que aquellas muchachas harían un gran trabajo y su aspecto físico, no sería un problema para aquella noche.

Cuando por fin acabaron sus hermanas, la pelirroja se dirigió rápidamente hacia un espejo cercano de cuerpo entero y, por primera vez en aquella tarde, una sonrisa cristalina brotó de sus labios. Un vestido amarillo, muy parecido al de una princesa, dibujaba perfectamente su cintura y las curvas de sus bustos; aunque escondía sus delgadas pero tonificadas piernas. Sus brazos, totalmente desnudos, eran adornados por un pequeño chal amarillo de seda; y sus pies estaban escondidos bajo dos zapatos de un pequeño tacón. Su rostro estaba maquillado naturalmente, donde sobresalían sólo sus pestañas encrespadas y sus labios rojizos. Su cabello, totalmente suelto, iniciaba liso para terminar en pequeños bucles. Dándole un toque simple, pero elegante a aquella chica.

- han hecho un gran trabajo – exclamó agradecida la pelirroja, mientras se volteaba frente al espejo.

- algo se aprende de las maquilladoras del estudio – explicó Daisy, mientras cerraba sus ojos, orgullosa de su trabajo.

- lo suficiente para hacer milagros – comentó la peliazul, causando la risa de las tres actrices y el fruncimiento del entrecejo de Misty. Al notarlo, las chicas se aliviaron. Por fin su querida hermana pequeña, había recuperado el ánimo. Antes de que la colorina lograra defenderse de aquella acusación, el timbre del hogar sonó. Provocando, extrañamente, nerviosismo en la joven.

- vamos Mist! – manifestó animada Lily, mientras tomaba de los hombros a la pelirroja y la guiaba hasta el inicio de la escalera. – debes dar una buena impresión al misterioso invitado –

- pero … - murmuró preocupada y asustada la chica, mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

- vamos! – susurraron sus tres hermanas, lo suficientemente alto para que la menor lo entendiera.

Esta suspiro asustada, para luego cambiar su mirada a una llena de decisión y abrir rápidamente la puerta.

- hol... – inició la chica con una gran sonrisa. Aunque de repente, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Sólo sentía como una sensación de terror recorría su cuerpo y sus no le respondían. Estas se doblaron suavemente, provocando que cayera sobre ellas y el vestido rodeara su cuerpo como un gran repollo. Apoyo sus manos en el suelo y bajo su mirada hacia el suelo. – por que a mí? Por que a mi? – repitió entristecida, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado para otro. Aún en la puerta, con una mirada incrédula y una de sus cejas alzada, se encontraba el "innombrable" Ash Ketchum …

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

primer capítulo entregado!

Ahora espero sus reviews (por fas! … sólo dos minutos) con comentarios y críticas.

Y no olviden visitar mi blog!

Pueden encontrarlo en mi profile… como mi pagina web personal xD

I'll see you! )

Kasumi21


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Pókemon no me pertenece, si no Ash ya hubiera crecido y Misty seguiría viajando con él.

**Paring: **Obviamente… Ash x Misty!

**Notas previas:** No puedo creer que me demoré más de un año en terminar un capitulo… soy aún más desvergonzada presentándome aquí con la esperanza de recibir reviews u.u… pero aunque con eso… Disfrútenlo!

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

_**An unforgettable night**_

_By kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Capítulo II**

- hol... – inició la chica con una gran sonrisa. Aunque de repente, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Soló sentía como una sensación de terror recorría su cuerpo y sus piernas no le respondían. Estas se doblaron suavemente, provocando que cayera sobre ellas y el vestido rodeara su cuerpo como un gran repollo. Apoyo sus manos en el suelo y bajo su mirada hacia el suelo. – por que a mí? Por que a mi? – repitió entristecida, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado para otro. Aún en la puerta, con una mirada incrédula y una de sus cejas alzada, se encontraba el "innombrable" Ash Ketchum …

- hasta pareces una chica – comentó el muchacho, cuando por fin logro controlar su asombro por lo vulnerable que la muchacha parecía. Ésta, con su rostro enrojecido y unas lágrimas que peligraban en salir, levanto su mirada llena de furia.

- QUE RAYOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ! – gritó irritada, mientras se levantaba y apretaba fuertemente sus puños. El pelinegro, que permanecía bastante tranquilo con la situación, llevo sus manos a su cabeza y entró a la sala de la casa, observando detalladamente el cuarto que hace diez años no visitaba.

- no es obvio? – respondió, para por fin mirar directamente a la muchacha, con expresión sombría - te acompañaré a la fiesta – la chica inició su estudio sobre el muchacho, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que delatara su mentira. Empezó por sus pies, que llevaban mocasines negros, luego por sus largas y atléticas piernas, cubiertas por un pantalón negro de tela. Después por su fornido torso, donde una chaqueta negra cubría una camisa blanca a medio abrochar y era adornada por una corbata gris. Terminó en su brillante cabello azabache; que, por la inusual forma que tenía, parecía levemente peinado. Concluyó que en verdad él estaba allí para ser su pareja.

La chica cerró la puerta de un golpe, seguida por la penetrante mirada de Ash, para luego sentarse pesadamente en un sillón cercano y suspirar. El chico, a pesar de no recibir una indicación para hacerlo, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

- esto es un broma… - murmuró entristecida, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- no niñita… - comentó algo despectivo el moreno, mientras sus brazos se acomodaban en el respaldo del asiento y cruzaba sus piernas, varonilmente. – Richie me pidió este favor… y como no tenía nada más que hacer, decidí aceptar – Misty se sobresaltó al sentir la voz del trigueño tan cerca, provocando un sonrojo involuntario e inmediato en su rostro. De igual forma la última frase le había dado una idea, por lo que se paró rápidamente de la silla y caminó decididamente hacia la puerta. – que haces? – preguntó el trigueño, algo extrañado por el actuar de su vecina.

- iré a pedir una explicación – respondió irritada, al darse cuenta que por primera vez en diez años hablaba con Ash. Luego masculló para sí misma – Richie, me las pagarás –

- alto! – exclamó el muchacho, palabra que la pelirroja decidió no escuchar. Ya había abierto la puerta, pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de casa, unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por la cintura y la atrajeron a un fuerte torso varonil, el de su enemigo. Casi por acto reflejo, al sentir el cuerpo y el perfume masculino de aquel chico, el corazón de Misty se aceleró provocando que su semblante tomara tonos rojizos en milésimas de segundos. Cuando el autocontrol volvió a su cabeza, la chica se separó violentamente del trigueño.

- NO TE METAS EN ASUNTOS QUE NO TE INCUMBEN! – gritó la pelirroja, cuyos ojos verdeazulados parecían sacar chispas.

- ES MI ASUNTO! – refutó de inmediato el pelinegro, a la vez que elevaba sus manos empuñadas. Su paciencia se había perdido, demostrando el odio que sentía hacia la chica – ESTAS HABLANDO DE MI HERMANO! –

- Mistita? – inquirió la voz suave de una mujer, interrumpiendo la pelea y llamando la atención de ambos adolescentes. Allí se encontraron con la abuela de Misty, una anciana de cortos cabellos blanquecinos y grandes ojos verdes. Que, a pesar de tener características físicas que la convertían en una persona "tierna", daba la extraña sensación de respeto y elegancia. Como la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Ash dejó su lugar junto a su ex amiga, para presentarse formalmente ante aquella señora.

- mucho gusto – saludó el chico, mientras tomaba con suavidad la mano de la mujer y la besaba. La pelirroja miraba totalmente sorprendida, ante la elegancia y la caballerosidad del muchacho. – Ash Ketchum para servirle –

- el gusto es mío jovencito – saludó la abuela, mientras sonreía cálidamente. Ante la acción, el rostro del muchacho se torno sorprendido y levemente melancólico. Aunque, luego de unos segundos, este respondió de la misma forma. En ese mismo instante, bajaba por la larga escalera un anciano vestido formalmente, que poseía la misma elegancia de aquella abuela. A pesar de poseer varios años, su porte era majestuoso; al igual que sus grises ojos azules.

- quién es este niño, Ann? – inquirió suavemente, pero con algo de desprecio, a la señora que tenía a su lado. Ash, sin poder evitarlo, frunció su entrecejo algo molesto. La colorina, por su parte, reía suavemente con el accionar de su abuelo. Seguramente, había escuchado parte de la pelea que antes habían tenido; y, como el abuelo protector que era, resguardaría a su nieta de aquel moreno, aunque se comportara como un adolescente.

- él es Ash Ketchum, cariño – respondió con suavidad, mientras le sonreía – y será la pareja de nuestra Misty –

- de verdad? – preguntó sorprendido, mientras analizaba lentamente al trigueño. Este parecía bastante nervioso, aunque de igual forma mantenía su postura segura. Luego de terminar, el elegante señor dirigió su mirada azulada hacia su nieta menor – no sabía que tenías tan mal gusto, Mist – comentó seriamente, mientras la muchacha empezaba a reír fuertemente. El chico llevó su mirada almendrada hacia la pelirroja, para no mostrar sus cejas contraídas y sus mejillas suavemente coloridas. La pelinaranja no pudo evitar decirse a sí misma lo adorable que se veía.

- esta bien chico, es sólo una broma! – dijo el abuelo mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro del moreno, llamando su atención. – Peter Williams, mucho gusto – se presentó, mientras alzaba su mano derecha. El ex estudiante la recibió enseguida.

- Ash Ketchum – respondió mientras apretaba suavemente la mano y sonreía. Misty miraba la escena algo extrañada. Su abuelo no solía ser tan cordial de un momento a otro, menos si se trataba del chico que acababa discutir con unas de sus nietas. Pero el guiño casi imperceptible que le envió, la tranquilizó. Significaba que aun el trigueño estaba a prueba y, por conclusión, tendría la protección de sus parientes durante toda la noche. Sonrió suavemente, demostrando la tranquilidad que le había provocado aquel hecho.

- es hora de irnos – exclamó suavemente la anciana, mientras bajaba la escalera con ayuda de el pelinegro. Aunque lo ultimo era mas bien un gesto, ya que la dama podía moverse fácilmente sola. – no lo crees, Mistita? – el extraño sobrenombre, provocó bochorno en la muchacha; principalmente, porque su enemigo la miraba con una expresión burlesca en su rostro. La pelirroja simplemente le dirigió una fría mirada, para luego sonreía con ternura a su abuela.

- si abuela – asintió la chica, mientras se acercaba a su abuelo y lo agarraba del brazo. Hizo esto, simplemente para no irse con el chico.

- no Misty – señaló seriamente su abuelo, mientras la separaba suavemente y la guiaba hasta el brazo del trigueño. – este chico será tu pareja, así que apóyate en su brazo – ordenó a la vez que colocaba las manos de la pelirroja, sobre el brazo izquierdo de Ash. Esta se sonrojo suavemente, aunque su mirada se había vuelto fría y sus cejas se habían apretado. Ambos chicos se dirigieron hasta la puerta en un incómodo silencio, el que el moreno decidió romper.

- ya te dije que hasta parecías mujer? – comentó el chico, mientras dirigía su mirada almendrada hacia la chica. Ella se limitó a verlo con seriedad y molestia, pero de su boca no llegó respuesta. – hum… parece que el chico volvió – indicó mientras cerraba sus ojos afirmando. La pelinaranja decidió responderle.

- no me afectan los comentarios inútiles e infantiles de un niñato como tú – dijo la chica, mientras cerraba sus ojos y volteaba su rostro hacia otro lugar, molesta. El movimiento provocó que rojos mechones de cabello rizado, se desplazaran con suavidad.

- este increíble chico, al que tu llamas "niñato"… - inició el moreno, mientras adecuaba una postura segura y elegante – es el que te acompañará a tu fiesta y el que tiene a todas las mujeres de su colegio vuelta locas – Misty lo miró totalmente sorprendida y luego, llena de extrañeza.

- pobre de ti… nunca pensé que tuvieras el autoestima tan baja, como para auto alagarte – susurró con suavidad la chica, mientras agachaba su cabeza y negaba con tristeza. El chico de cabello azabache vio la escena con furia, lo último que aguantaba era que alguien sintiera lástima por él.

- NO ME AUTOALAGO! – gritó enfadado, provocando que la chica lo soltara para cubrir sus oídos – ES SÓLO LO QUE VEO! –

- de verdad? – exclamó con una sorpresa actuada la colorina, para luego entrecerrar sus ojos – no creo que alguien se interese por ti –

- desde que tengo uso de razón pelirroja – comentó el muchacho que, a pesar de sus palabras despreciativas, utilizó un amigable tono de voz – de hecho, tenía loca a una vecina apenas con siete años… - ejemplificó, mientras descansaba su mano en su mentón, como si tratara de recordar algo. Misty dirigió su mirada enfadada enseguida hacia él, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería – tal vez tu la conoces? – inquirió con tono casual, mientras se dibujaba lentamente un sonrisa en su rostro por la expresión de la pelinaranja.

- CLARO QUE NO! – gritó enfadada, mientras apretaba los puños y se levantaba en puntillas, con el fin de aumentar su estatura – además deberías saber que en la niñez se cometen… MUCHAS ESTUPIDECES! –

- si ese es el caso… - inició el moreno, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos almendrados y escondía sus manos tras su cabeza. – podemos afirmar que aun eres una niña! – ironizó, mientras sonreía abiertamente. La chica debió contar hasta diez, para no perder los estribos…

- EL UNICO IDIOTA QUE HAY AQUÍ, ERES TU! – chilló encolerizada, a la vez que su níveas mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos verdeazulados ardían de ira. El trigueño se limitó a observarla con el entrecejo fruncido, para luego contestar con una frase parecida. Detrás de la joven pareja, unos ancianos veían sorprendidos la situación. La señora sonrió cálidamente, mientras que su esposo elevaba una de sus cejas, inseguro.

- todavía piensas que ese niño será la mejor pareja para Mist? – inquirió desconfiado el señor, mientras observaba a la anciana que llevaba del brazo. Esta le dirigió una sonrisa, tranquilizándolo levemente.

- claro que sí, Peter! – exclamó emocionada, Reacción extraña para la situación que frente suyo acontecía. Ahora los chicos cerraban fuerte los ojos, mientras elevaban cada vez más sus gritos – acaso no recuerdas a la amiga de Elizabeth? – el abuelo debió dejar la pareja un momento, para observar detenidamente a la mujer de grandes ojos verdes. – su compañera de colegio… -

- te refieres a Delia? – inquirió por fin, luego de recordar por unos minutos. Su señora asintió enérgicamente – pero que tiene que ver? –

- vamos Peter! Que despistado eres! – lo regañó Ann, aun así con una voz llena de afecto. Un golpe suave en el brazo de su marido, acompaño la frase – recuerdas que para la fiesta de graduación de Eli, Delia se fue con nosotros? – el hombre de cabello blanquecino y cristalinos ojos azules asintió, por lo que continuó – ese muchacho no se te hace conocido? – el ojiazul debió mirar nuevamente a la pareja, cuando por fin una imagen llegó rápidamente a su cabeza; como un deja vú.

La imagen de Misty y Ash peleando fue desapareciendo suavemente, para dejar en su lugar dos jóvenes de características distintas. En el lugar de la pelirroja, apareció una bella joven de largo cabello castaño y grandes ojos almendrados; mientras que en el lugar del trigueño, apareció un joven moreno, de desordenado cabello azabache y cálidos ojos azules grisáceos.

El abuelo de la colorina abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Ante la acción, su hermosa esposa se limitó a sonreír.

- ya te has dado cuenta, cariño? – inquirió la anciana, mientras se abrazaba aun más al brazo de su pareja.

- el chico es igual al que era pareja de Delia, solo que sus ojos son de color café – exclamó extrañado, mientras unía las piezas para llegar a una conclusión final. – eso significa que él… -

- exacto! – afirmó la elegante señora, para luego completar la frase – aquel chico es el hijo menor de Delia y de su pareja de aquella noche – Peter, luego de entender las semejanzas de ambas parejas, miró algo escéptico a Ann.

- no querrás decirme que él terminará siendo el esposo de nuestra Misty, verdad? – susurró algo extrañado y, aunque sin querer asumirlo, asustado. La señora fijó nuevamente sus ojos verdes en la inusual pareja, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

- a veces el destino es muy travieso – murmuró, para luego pensar – _Aunque serían una linda pareja… -_

- Y TU ERES UNA INMA… - gritó el moreno, aunque un comezón en la nariz evito que siguiera hablando - INMA… ACHU! – estornudo por fin, obligando a su ex amiga a verle.

- y además eres un debilucho – exclamó despectivamente la colorina, mientras lo miraba con sus ojos semi cerrados y se cruzaba de brazos. – ya te has resfriado –

- Agh! Ya cállate! – emitió molesto el muchacho, devolviéndole la misma mirada a Misty. La frase provoco la ira de la muchacha, por enésima vez aquella noche.

- QUIEN TE CREES PARA VENIR A CALLARME? –

- Mistita! – dijo con tono severo su abuela, calmando inmediatamente a la joven; la cual debió bajar su mano empuñada y dejar su posición de combate. Ésta los esperaba junto al auto, el cual había pasado desapercibido para ambos adolescentes, por la batalla que anteriormente enfrentaban. – entra de una vez al auto, o si no llegaremos tarde! –

- esta bien abuela – respondió sumisamente la pelinaranja, mientras su compañero de la gala se subía al coche y le hacía muecas para enfadarla. La muchacha, al verlo, desvió su mirada molesta para entrar al vehículo, e iniciar la peor noche de su vida.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

- Mist! Te ves hermosi… - la exclamación de la chica fue detenida abruptamente al notar la presencia de cierto muchacho y el rostro desanimado de su pelirroja amiga. Esta había ingresado al salón aún apoyada en el brazo de su querido enemigo, pero su rostro casi inerte hacía dudar de su presencia en aquel lugar. No obstante, cuando la peliverde logró controlar su asombro, fue capaz de reconocer con perfección las características elegantes de la pareja de Misty; era bastante guapo.

- Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto – se presentó el trigueño con una sonrisa, indiferente a la mirada asesina que emitían unos ojos verdes.

- Du… Dúplica – logró balbucear la estudiante, luego de conseguir un demostrativo color carmesí en sus mejillas y nerviosismo en su voz. Levanto con lentitud su mano femenina, aunque se notaba claramente que el moreno buscaba su mejilla para presentarse. – mu… mucho.. gusto – no logró ni siquiera rozar sus dedos bronceados, cuando una de sus compañeras se interpuso entre ambos.

- Ash! – exclamó con alegría y energía, mientras se colgaba inesperadamente del cuello del joven. Ante la rápida acción, la pelinaranja se separó bruscamente del brazo del morocho; con una expresión de desconcierto y fastidio en su pálido semblante. Un largo cabello azulado se meció con suavidad cuando el afectado pareció salir de su asombro y recibió con la misma calidez aquel gesto.

- Dawn! – saludo con alegría, mientras se soltaba de su agarre para poder observar su rostro femenino. Allí se encontró con unos grandes ojos azulados, que parecían brillar intensamente sólo por la emocionante situación. – tanto tiempo sin verte! –

- así es – afirmó con una sonrisa, mientras inconscientemente peinaba algunos mechones rebeldes que se escapaban de su tocado. Dúplica observaba sorprendida la situación, mientras la pelinaranja se culpaba mentalmente por olvidar que aquellos muchachos se conocían. – han sido varios años, aunque han hecho un gran trabajo en ti – dijo con coquetería, mientras deslizaba inquisitivamente su mirada por todo el cuerpo masculino. Por su parte, el moreno le respondió con una sonrisa.

- gracias Dawn – agradeció a la vez que peinaba su cabello azabache en un acto de vanidad. La chica pelirroja, que permanecía alejada totalmente de la situación, veía con el ceño fruncido el comportamiento de su supuesta pareja.

- _pedante_ – pensó con recelo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho y emitía un suspiro cansado. Por otra parte, la peliverde aun asombrada, salió de la entrada para dirigirse al salón principal.

- pero puedo decir lo mismo de ti – seguía el trigueño, para luego tomar la mano de la peliazul y obligarla a darse una vuelta. – realmente estas cada día más hermosa – le susurró en el lóbulo izquierdo, lo suficiente para que cierta pelirroja lo escuchara; provocando risillas y un notorio color rosado en las mejillas de Dawn.

- por lo menos sigues siendo el mismo, Ash – aseguró con una sonrisa, para luego tomar el brazo del trigueño con suavidad. – por que no eres mi pareja esta noche? He venido con un tipo que es realmente aburrido –

- lo siento Dawn – contestó con delicadeza. A pesar de su negativa, en ningún momento alejo a la ojiazul de su lado. – aunque yo también vine con alguien parecido, agregando que es un "ogro" – dijo en voz alta, claramente refiriéndose a la chica de penetrantes ojos verdeazulados; la misma que en ese momento empezaba a ruborizarse. – me he comprometido con ella… -

- pero Ash… - susurró encaprichada, mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza al brazo masculino.

- Dawn?... – una voz masculina interrumpió la suplica de la chica, que luego cambio su expresión a una molesta.

- es él… - señalo cansada. Misty y Ash dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel imperioso llamado. Cuando por fin apareció el misterioso sujeto, la pelirroja ahogó un gemido de asombro.

- él es… es… - susurró más para sí que para los demás, mientras la mueca de sorpresa se transformaba en alegría. Por otra parte, el chico que en instantes atrás había aparecido, la miraba con la misma expresión de desconcierto mezclado con dicha; como si ella fuera un espejismo creado por su cruel cabeza. El moreno observaba la situación visiblemente enojado, especialmente por sentirse desplazado.

- Mis… Misty? – inquirió inseguro el muchacho, sus ojos ámbares así lo afirmaban. Llevaba un traje totalmente negro, junto con una corbata roja y una camisa blanca. Su cabello castaño resaltaba aun más por su piel clara y por su inusual y desordenada forma. Una rosa roja se asomaba vergonzosa en una de sus manos, que se encontraban cómodamente en sus costados.

- Ga… - titubeó impresionada, con su mano derecha cubriendo su boca. De improvisto, una cristalina sonrisa nació de sus labios, mientras se lanzaba con emoción hacia el muchacho y emitía su nombre con voz temblorosa – Gary! – completó por fin, mientras acomodaba sus brazos tras el cuello y descansaba su cabeza en su pecho. Mechones de cabello rojizo tapaban delicadamente su rostro, pero aquella sonrisa delataba su alegría. Por su parte, el castaño enlazó sus manos abrazando a la pequeña cintura, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dedicaba a disfrutar el aroma a lilas de aquella hermosa chica.

- Gary Oak… - llamó fríamente, interrumpiendo aquella escena y deshaciendo de inmediato el grato ambiente circundante. Al escuchar su nombre, el castaño levantó su rostro con elegancia y observó al trigueño que le hablaba; Misty seguía unida a su cuerpo, disfrutando claramente la cercanía de ambos.

- Ash Ketchum… - dijo por fin, al notar aquellas facciones tan características del joven trigueño. Éste lo observaba con una extraña mirada, una combinación de enfado y celos. Alejó suavemente a la pelirroja de su lado, para observarla directamente a los ojos. – has venido con él, Mist? – inquirió en un susurró, suplicando en sus pensamiento para que aquella respuesta fuera negativa.

- No – respondió la pelinaranja, mientras mecía horizontalmente su cabeza. Aquello provocó que algunos mechones de fuego se mecieran con gracia. – He venido contigo – completó finalmente, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa sincera, de aquellas que sólo ella podía embozar.

- espera… que dijiste? – preguntó con una ceja alzada el moreno, a la vez que se acercaba peligrosamente a la muchacha. Ésta, luego de soltarse del abrazo, pasó por su lado sin tomarle importancia y se dirigió a la ojiazul que permanecía estática ante la extraña situación.

- quieres estar con él cierto? – emitió con tranquilidad, mientras señalaba a cierto trigueño que estaba tras sí. Dawn asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra, recibiendo como respuesta sólo una mueca alegre. – entonces… cambiemos de pareja? –

- o.. o… oye! – titubeó sorprendido y azorado, para luego transformar todo en ira. – NO HABLES COMO SI FUERA UN OBJETO! -

- que me dices? – prosiguió con la misma calma, sin tomar en cuenta al pelinegro que estaba gritando tras de sí. – yo me quedo con Gary y tú con el chico "yo soy el mejor" –

- MISTY! – bramó otra vez, demostrando su bochorno el color rojizo que habían tomado sus mejillas morenas. La muchacha debió controlarse para no observarlo, era primera vez en aquellos largos años que la llamaba por su nombre, y para su pesar, en vez de molestarle le había agradado.

- si? – inquirió mientras sonreía y le dedicaba una expresión de confianza a su compañera de clase. Ésta, pestañeo un par de veces aun sorprendida por la absurda situación, para luego sonreír.

- esta bien! -

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

- eres increíble Mist! – dijo el castaño, sin tener seguridad de que la chica que lo acompañaba lo habría escuchado. Ésta, luego de dar una vuelta con algo de problema por su largo vestido, se acercó a él y le respondió con una sonrisa.

- por qué lo dices, Gary? – preguntó con inocencia, aun con aquella sonrisa cristalina en su rostro demostrando que se estaba divirtiendo. El chico de ojos ámbares la tomo con suavidad de la cintura, mientras mecía sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

- cómo que por qué? Humillarlo de esa manera no fue muy bueno de tu parte – señaló con una pequeña risa, causando bochorno en la pequeña pelirroja. Ésta tenía sus blancas manos de porcelana, apoyadas en el pecho del muchacho, evitando mayor cercanía entre ambos cuerpos.

- ja! – exclamó algo enfadada, mientras cerraba sus ojos y mecía con suavidad sus cabellos. Una pequeña rosa, que adornaba aquellas hebras de color rojizo, permaneció valerosa ante el repentino movimiento. – él me humilló aún más cuando éramos niños –

- vamos Mist! – exclamó desconcertado; pero, a pesar de querer decirlo con seriedad, un risilla acompañó toda su oración. – no puedes odiarlo sólo por lo que pasó cuando eras una niña –

- claro que sí! – afirmó segura de sus palabras, con un brillo especial en sus ojos verdeazulados. – además sé que el no quería venir conmigo, que se vaya con su Dawn y a mí que me deje tranquila – dijo con seriedad, mientras cerraba sus ojos y elevaba su mentón en señal de desprecio. Su amigo, que estaba guiándola totalmente en los bailes, rió con su extraño actuar.

- cualquiera diría que estás celosa – emitió, conociendo por adelantado la reacción de la pelirroja. Ésta bajo su mirada al suelo, mientras temblaba ligeramente; para luego levantar su rostro sonrojado, con furia y vergüenza. Estaba por empezar seguramente su discurso…

Ahogó un bostezo, mientras tallaba unos de sus ojos almendrados. Veía claramente desde aquella posición, cómodamente sentado en una de las mesas que circundaban todo el salón, como su antigua pareja reñía avergonzada con el castaño, para luego sonreír y seguir bailando con el entusiasmo que la caracterizaba. Para su suerte, Dawn se había marchado al baño hace un rato, dándole un pequeño descanso antes de regresar a la pista de baile.

El sonido agudo de un celular llamó su atención y detuvo su análisis a la pareja que seguía divirtiéndose. Busco en su saco por algunos segundos, hasta encontrar el objeto que provocaba el ruido, en la pantalla se divisaba la persona que lo llamaba: su hermano.

- aló? – contestó sin mucha energía, mientras ubicaba su tobillo sobre la rodilla y se acomodaba en el respaldo de la silla.

- Ash? – oyó desde el otro lado, confirmando que Richie era quién le llamaba.

- que pasa Rich? – inquirió mientras dirigía su mirada al techo y omitía un suspiro. Ante su voz cansada, el castaño empezó a reír, divertido.

- tan aburrido está que ya estas bostezando? – preguntó aun con una risilla, aumentando la molestia del trigueño.

- ya te lo imaginarás… - contestó inexpresivo esta vez, aun contemplando el diseño de las lujosas lámparas que adornaban el cielo de aquel lugar. – estar sentado no es muy cautivante –

- vaya! Pensé que Misty bailaría de igual forma contigo – ante la afirmación, el trigueño no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada achocolatada hacia la pelirroja. Y ella, ajena a la inquisitiva observación que estaba realizando el chico, seguía colgada al cuello de Gary y disfrutando al máximo la velada.

- no… de hecho ella está bailando – contestó luego de unos segundos, con fastidio y con su entrecejo fruncido.

- acaso no la estás acompañando? –

- no – contestó con simpleza, para luego decir con algo de recelo – me cambió por Gary –

- Gary? – preguntó asombrado su hermano, casi gritando por la inesperada noticia. El morocho debió alejar el celular para proteger sus tímpanos. – Gary está ahí? –

- si, eso fue lo que dije – masculló fastidiado, mientras seguía los movimientos de aquella chica que le estaba dando tantos problemas – cambió de pareja, cuando aun la cena no empezaba –

- y tu con quién estás? – inquirió interesado el castaño, pero antes de que el hermano menor pudiera responderle, una voz femenina se lo aclaró.

- ya llegué Ash! – emitió con alegría mientras se sentaba a su lado y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Cuando notó el estado del moreno, agregó – Oh! Veo que estas ocupado. Por mientras estaré hablando con las chicas – comentó para levantarse rápidamente y dirigirse hacia una mesa cercana, el pelinegro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Dawn, cierto? –

- sí – contestó, mientras seguía toda la travesía que estaba realizando la peliazul. Cuando la perdió de vista, dirigió su mirada nuevamente a su antigua amiga – Dawn venía con Gary y Misty decidió realizar el cambio – ante la explicación, una risa masculina envolvió de inmediato la conversación. Ash agradeció que su hermano no estuviera junto a él, ya que sería testigo del demostrativo color carmesí que habían tomado sus mejillas. – no lo encuentro gracioso, Rich! – exclamó con la voz más inexpresiva que pudo actuar, mientras escondía su mirada para evitar que alguien observara su bochorno.

- lo … lo siento Ash! – contestó con su voz perturbada, por el inútil intento de calmar su risa. Cuando finalmente logró conseguirlo, agregó – aunque eso impediría lo que debes hacer, estas seguro de que quieres continuar con la apuesta? – el trigueño se quedó meditando algunos segundos, antes de contestar.

- sí Rich – aseguró, mientras nuevamente acomodaba su mirada en cierta chica. Un misterioso brillo cubrió sus ojos almendrados, por unos segundos. – seguiré con esto hasta el final –

- de acuerdo Ash, hablaremos cuando llegues –

- esta bien, adiós – luego de despedirse, el muchacho colgó y guardo su pequeño celular, no sin antes observar la hora: casi las dos de la mañana. Los abuelos de Misty ya se habían retirado del lugar, por lo que, a pesar del cambio inesperado que había realizado la pelirroja, tenía el deber de llevarla a su hogar. – esa será mi oportunidad – se dijo a si mismo con seguridad, para luego levantarse, arreglar su traje e ir en busca de la peliazul; tal vez un poco de baile lo distraería y lograría olvidar el sentimiento de incertidumbre que, extrañamente, lo estaba atacando.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Se encogió de hombros y se abrazo a sí misma cuando sintió una fría brisa de verano colarse por su vestido, mientras sus dientes empezaban a castañear con fuerza.

Se encontraba afuera del recinto, sentada en la fuente del patio del lugar, observando el hermoso manto oscuro que se extendía con majestuosidad ante sus ojos. Su alborotado cabello de fuego y sus mejillas pálidas, ahora fuertemente encendidas, daban testimonio de la extenuante actividad que hace minutos estaba realizando.

Cuando un nuevo escalofrío invadió su espalda y provocó un espasmo suave en su delgado cuerpo, un saco oscuro cayó sobre sus hombros, abrigándola y sorprendiéndola.

- tú último fiesta con tus compañeros y tu te dedicas a mirar las estrellas – sintió que le decía un muchacho, para luego sentarse a su lado y mirarla a los ojos. A pesar de sus palabras, en su voz no había rastro de amabilidad ni frialdad. – no sería mejor que entraras? –

- ese no es tu problema – le respondió con indiferencia mientras dirigía su mirada verdeazulada hacia el cielo, pero abrazándose más al traje ofrecido. – bailaría… pe… pero mi pareja… se fueee… -

- según lo que recuerdo, yo soy tu pareja – refutó el moreno algo molesto, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y se apoyaba en sus manos. Al elevar sus ojos castaños, el hechizante brillo de las estrellas lo sorprendieron. Se quedó en silencio observándolas, para luego decirle a la pelirroja sin siquiera pensarlo y con un dulce tono de voz – si quieres bailar… con gusto te acompañaré –

- nooo voyyy aaa baaaiiillllaarrr coooontiiigooo – le respondió la pelirroja, mientras se levantaba de su improvisado asiento y se tambaleaba con suavidad. Ash debió hacer lo mismo para tomarla de los hombros y evitar su caída. – Suéltame! – exclamó la chica con molestia y con una endeble voz, logrando que el moreno reconociera la verdadera situación.

- estas ebria? – inquirió alarmado mientras la separaba de su pecho, en busca de su níveo rostro. Allí la encontró con sus mejillas sonrosadas y con sus ojos a punto de cerrarse.

- claaaaarroooo quueee noooo! – contestó de inmediato, mientras luchaba por soltarse del trigueño sin mucho éxito.

- eres una irresponsable! Que dirían tus abuelos si te vieran así! –

- por favor… - bufó por debajo, mientras ladeaba su cabeza y guiaba sus ojos hacia otro lugar. El muchacho ahora la sostenía de la cintura, obligándola a permanecer a su lado y escuchar su improvisado sermón.

- … no tienes 18 años? No eres adulta? Entonces compórtate como tal! –

- no estooooyyyy booorraaachhaaaaaa – exclamó cansada mientras volvía a luchar con los brazos del chico, esta vez ganando la batalla. – yyy teeee … te lo voyyy … a demoostrarr –

Dijo antes de dirigirse a la fuente y, con mucho problema, pararse en el sitio que le había servido de asiento. Empezó a caminar por el contorno elevando sus brazos de forma perpendicular a su espalda, en busca de equilibrio. De igual forma, no parecía afectar su estado.

- baja de ahí… te vas a caer… - señaló el morocho que la seguía desde cerca, con sus brazos preparados para recibirla si se desmoronaba. En su semblante elegante y en su autoritario tono de voz, se reflejaba con perfección su preocupación por la pelirroja.

- claaarrroooo que no! – exclamó ésta con una amplia sonrisa, cuando notó que estaba por llegar al final de su recorrido. – hassstaa pueeedo… puedo correrrr – le indicó al chico, que ante la frase la observó con una asustada expresión. Misty, consciente que con ello podría callar al odioso joven que la acompañaba, inició la acción; pero antes de si quiera avanzar algunos centímetros, su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio. Ante el brusco movimiento, el tobillo derecho de la pelirroja se torció y se tambaleó peligrosamente.

- Misty! – gritó el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba a ella y la cogía con fuerza de la cintura, todo en milésimas de segundos. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la gravedad fue más fuerte y la pelinaranja cayó pesada y estridentemente a la hermosa fuente de tres pisos. Y, para mala suerte del joven, esa caída también lo había involucrado a él.

Al final, ambos estaban dentro del agua, completamente empapados y siendo el hazmerreír de otras parejas que se encontraban cerca. Pero para cierta chica aquello no era importante, sólo estaba sentada y riendo fuertemente por la situación. Ash la observó con una de sus cejas alzada, para luego suspirar y rendirse. Le ofreció su mano, mientras se erguía de su incómoda posición.

- nos vamos… - indicó con autoridad, mientras la observaba seriamente a los ojos.

- no quero… - dijo en un susurró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y formaba una infantil mueca en sus labios. Gracias a la situación ahora su cabello estaba completamente liso, cayendo con gracia por sus hombros desnudos y finalizando en el inicio de su escote; y su traje se pegaba a su cuerpo, mostrando con maestría las finas curvas de su cuerpo femenino. Aquello era una hermosa y seductora vista para cualquier hombre, incluyendo al "innombrable" Ash Ketchum.

- por favor… - le rogó con suavidad, luego de los segundos que se demoró en reaccionar sobre el aspecto de la pelirroja. Le ofreció su mano nuevamente, ahora con tanta suavidad y dulzura que era alarmante. - … por lo menos levántate, no quiero que te enfermes –

- puedo sola… - contestó la chica, mientras se tambaleaba y se ponía de pie, para luego dirigirse a la orilla de la fuente.

- por que eres tan testaruda? – inquirió frustrado el trigueño, mientras iniciaba el mismo recorrido.

- nooo soy testaruudaaa … - indico luego de salir de la fuente y esta vez, acostarse en su orilla. – sólooo nooo aceptooo ayuuuddaaa dee idiotasss ..-

- tanto te dolió que te rechazara que aun me odias? – pregunto luego de unos segundos, ahora junto a la pelirroja que estaba por entrar al mundo de Morfeo. Luego sonrió con vanidad y se peinó con sutileza. – claro! No me extraña si aun te gusto -

- eso… no te importa – susurró la muchacha en respuesta, con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Al parecer, aquella situación de la infancia la había marcado más de lo que ella misma se reconocía. – y sobre la otra estupidez... – inició, para luego levantarse y mirarle con determinación - tu no me gustas… -

- demuéstralo – le retó con seguridad, mientras sonreía abiertamente. Misty le observó en silencio, cautelosa.

- como? –

- con un beso – contestó de inmediato, observando detalladamente a la pelinaranja en busca de alguna reacción que la delatara. Pero esta solo le observo, con sus ojos llenos de determinación y seguridad.

- de acuerdo – dijo a la vez que se levantaba de su puesto, con clara dificultad por su estado, y se ubicaba en frente del muchacho. Se inclinó suavemente y lentamente hacia él, mientras sus ojos se tornaban esmeraldas y se cerraban. Por su parte, Ash hizo lo mismo y espero con algo de impaciencia los suaves labios de la chica. Pero ellos nunca llegaron, sólo recibió sobre sí su cuerpo cansado, que se había dormido producto del alcohol.

- maldición – fue lo único que pudo decir.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

…

**N/A: **muajajajaja…. Adivinaron de que se trata la apuesta? No es muy malvada, pero veamos que hace Misty al respecto y si Ash puede lograrlo…

Ojala gane Rich porque me cae bien! xd

Ahora… respondo reviews! (aunque sean de años anteriores u.u)

**L' Fleur Noir (alias Sumi-chan!):** ohhhh! Gracias :D …. No sabes lo emocionada que estuve con tu comentario, porque fue el primero de todos! Siempre es un honor recibir tus consejos!

Y si! Me acuerdo de alguna vez hablar contigo por msn sobre ese innombrable… creo que de ahí saqué la idea sobre el seudónimo… espero no te moleste… cuidate!

**Seilen-dru:** hace mucho que no te leo… asi que no estoy segura que veas esto u.u… pero tienes razón! Ash es un antipático ¬¬ … aunque si te fijas bien en este capítulo, no es tan malo como parece. Hay que darle otra oportunidad! Nos vemos!

**Suki90: **aquí está la continuación… ojala sea de tu agrado! =)

**MistyIvette**: mujer! Otra desaparecida más! Si lees esto por casualidad de la vida, continua tus historias que todas quedamos con dudas! El clan te extraña t.t

**Ya-chan1:** ahhhh! No puedo creer que estes leyendos mis fics! *¬* me encantaría poder entender el italiano, para así poder leer los tuyos… pero los idiomas no son lo mio… u.u

Espero que te haya gustado =)

**Original Mermaid:** gracias por tu apoyo! He visto en tu profile que sólo tienes historias favoritas… por que no te animas ha escribir una? Seria genial tener otra pokeshipper en fanfiction. Nos vemos!

Eso es todo… I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajari, Nintendo… y otros.

**Paring: **Obviamente… Ash x Misty!

Enjoy it!

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

_**An unforgettable night**_

_By kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Capítulo III**

_El castaño entró sonoramente a la casa, con una bolsa de compra en las manos y una radiante sonrisa. Cruzó con grandes zancadas los metros que lo separaban de la cocina, para saludar a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba en ella y entregarle el mandado. _

_Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con la figura de un niño moreno, que por el apuro no había advertido. Sentado junto a la ventana, con una de sus mejillas apoyada en la mano derecha y el entrecejo intensamente fruncido, se encontraba su pequeño hermano pre adolescente: Ash Ketchum. A pesar de sus doce escasos años, el muchacho ya poseía características que prometían un singular atractivo: su brillante cabello negro caía con gracia sobre su frente, contrastando con el hermoso tono almendrado de sus ojos; mientras su piel trigueña, dorada en los días soleados, consagraba la elegancia de su rostro. _

_Richie, de quince años, se acercó cautelosamente hacia el chico; mientras dirigía sus ojos azules al punto que observaba con claro interés. Su mandíbula cayó con suavidad ante el asombre que lo atacó cuando descubrió lo que espiaba. Fuera de su casa, más específicamente en el antejardín de sus vecinos, una tierna pelirroja de ojos esmeralda sonreía animada a un muchacho castaño con ojos chocolate. _

– _así que… ¿aún te importa? – inquirió luego de unos minutos, con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Sus ojos azules grisáceos brillaban socarrones, ante el suave salto que había realizado su hermano. _

– _¡n-no se de que hablas! – exclamó con nerviosismo, mientras se alejaba de la abertura con sus manos tras el cuello. El castaño no pudo ver, gracias al giró que había dado el moreno, como sus párpados estaban fuertemente apretados. _

– _¿en serio? – preguntó con asombro actuado, mientras una suave risa se le escapaba de los labios al observar nuevamente la panorámica de su hogar. En ese momento, aprovechando el descuido de su hermano mayor, Ash intentó cruzar rápidamente el living tratando de no parecer desesperado. – ¿pretendes escapar? – pero no dio resultado. _

– _¡¿POR QUÉ QUERRÍA HACERLO? – le gritó desde su posición, mostrando por fin su expresión. Para su mala suerte, las mejillas que antes permanecían normales habían adquirido un significativo tono carmín. _

– _¡¿Por qué gritas? – preguntó de vuelta el muchacho, mientras se tapaba ambos oídos. Luego, su actitud burlesca volvió a decorar su semblante y se inclinó hacia el moreno – ¿y por qué te sonrojas? – _

– _¡NO ESTOY SONROJADO! – vociferó furioso, por lo que su hermano no supo si el sonrojo era por la vergüenza o por su enfado. Prefirió inclinarse por la primera opción. – ¡Y DEJA DE MOLESTARME! – finalizó, para luego iniciar su camino hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso; y por ende, a su dormitorio. El castaño sólo se quedó viéndolo con sorpresa, para luego observar nuevamente a la pareja que se encontraba afuera. _

– _¿ese… no es tu amigo Gary? – interrogó en un susurro con interés y sin la intención de molestarlo. Ash, ante el drástico cambio de actitud de Richie, se volteó a verlo con una expresión en blanco. – lo es, ¿no es así? – insistió, ahora apoyado en la pared color crema y con ambos brazos cruzados frente el pecho._

– _Sí, es él – contestó con simpleza, mas un leve tono de odio se escuchó en sus palabras. Al percatarlo, el ceño del castaño se frunció con suavidad. _

– _y… ¿por qué no estas con él? – _

– _lo viste, ¿no? – Dijo mientras señalaba la ventana con sus cejas juntas y unos severos ojos almendrados – está con la niñita de al lado – y ante la palabra "niñita", la mirada azulada se igualó a la de su hermano._

– _No la llames tan despectivamente – dijo con seriedad y frialdad, recibiendo de inmediato un suspiro frustrado._

– _antes mamá y ahora tu… ¡¿POR QUÉ ESA MANÍA DE DEFENDERLA? – _

– _¡¿POR QUÉ ESA MANÍA DE ATACARLA? – interrumpió el castaño, ganándose la mirada dura de su hermano. Y éste, viendo que no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, prefirió ignorarlo y seguir su camino a su pieza – ¡Ash espera! Te estoy hablando – pero el niño siguió su senda, subiendo las escaleras con grandes zancadas – ASH! – _

– _déjalo Rich! – exclamó una voz femenina con rigor pero suavidad. El muchacho dirigió su atención hacia el lugar de donde provenía, encontrándose con una bella mujer de ojos y cabello castaño: su madre. Ésta suspiró con cansancio, para luego caminar hacia uno de los sillones cobrizos y sentarse en él. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia el lugar vacío y con unas palmaditas, invitó a su hijo mayor a sentarse. _

– _No entiendo, mamá – dijo el muchacho cuando llegó al lugar señalado, con la incertidumbre casi palpable en su retina. Esta le dirigió una afectuosa sonrisa, enternecida por la preocupación del ojiazul. – ¿por qué siempre actúa de ese modo? – _

– _Es sólo su modo de defensa – contestó la mujer con suavidad y una alegre mueca. Ésta se incremento, al notar la expresión en blanco de su hijo: no había comprendido ni un poco. – No creo que te acuerdes, porque eras muy pequeño – prosiguió luego, mientras llevaba su mirada hacia las pequeñas lámparas que adornaban el techo de la pieza. – pero yo lo recuerdo con lujo de detalle; el día en que ambos se distanciaron. Esa tarde, Ash llegó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión desolada que quedó grabada en mi mente – contó mientras mentalmente dibujaba la memoria de aquel instante. Richie seguía la historia casi sin respirar, interesado por el pasado que seguramente ni su hermano retenía. – entonces le pregunté que era lo que sucedía y el se tiró a mis brazos contándome que Misty le había dicho que lo odiaba – _

– _¿no es eso una reacción exagerada? – comentó escéptico el muchacho, sus ojos azulados entreabiertos._

– _tenía siete años Rich! – Exclamó enfadada por la falta de empatía del castaño – ¡sólo piensa como te sentirías si juras con todo tu corazón que la persona más cercana a ti te odia! – ante la voz alzada de su madre, el joven adolescente sólo se limitó a observarla con asombro. En ese mismo instante, y más calmada, los ojos almendrados de la mujer se dirigieron a uno de los vidrios. Se quedó mirando en silencio a la niña que estaba afuera, corriendo y riendo con la energía que la caracterizaba. – como con Elizabeth éramos amigas, ellos se conocieron incluso antes de nacer – prosiguió para nuevamente hablar a su hijo – en esos años prácticamente estaban todo el día juntos, Misty a veces se quedaba a dormir aquí o Ash en su casa, iban juntos al colegio, jugaban todas las tardes con sus amigos, inclusive planeaban travesuras entre los dos. – Comentó con una sonrisa, que luego se volvió nostálgica – Elizabeth, con su fuerte personalidad, siempre los regañaba y yo siempre los consolaba… – de improvisto, la historia se interrumpió por un incómodo silencio. Los ojos chocolates de la dulce señora se había escondido tras su cabello. _

– _Mamá… - susurró el castaño con suavidad y una mirada preocupada. Sabía que la muerte de su amiga, cuando Ash tenía ocho y él once años, había afectado mucho a su madre. Ésta, ante el llamado, elevó nuevamente su mirada sin rastro de tristeza. _

– _a lo que me refiero Rich, es que Ash sufrió mucho cuando se separó de ella y creo que nunca pudo recuperarse. Lo has notado, ¿no es así? Su sonrisa no es la misma que tenía hace años y sus amigos son más bien superficiales – Se produjo una afonía. La mujer, al ver a su hijo esforzándose por pensar, decidió que la conversación había finalizado. Se levantó suavemente del sillón y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde se encontraba antes de escuchar los gritos de sus descendientes. _

– _¡mamá! – llamó el mayor, obligándola a voltearse. – ¿y qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo? – la mujer sonrió ante el detalle. Como siempre, Rich siempre intentaba ayudar a los demás aunque no recibiera nada a cambio._

– _si puedes lograr que vuelvan a ser amigos – comentó con nerviosismo, sabiendo de antemano que era imposible – simplemente déjalo solo, él sabrá recuperarse – finalizó, para luego salir de la habitación. Por su parte, Richie se quedó en el mismo lugar con el entrecejo fruncido. Aquella solución no parecía agradarle. _

_No obstante, a pesar de lo dicho por su madre y para la frustración del castaño, la personalidad del moreno fue cambiando a medida que crecía. Con la llegada de la adolescencia, su ego había aumentado en exceso y le había quitado toda la humildad que alguna vez había poseído. Ahora, sólo parecía preocuparse por si mismo y no le importaba herir los sentimientos de las demás personas. Iba en camino a convertirse en un hombre exitoso, pero completamente infeliz. _

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Un bufido molesto nació de sus labios y se propagó por el resto del vehículo. El chofer de éste, un hombre de unos 50 años, con bigote y aspecto simpático; sonrió al notar el enfado del muchacho.

– una novia problemática, ¿no es así? – comentó con una suave sonrisa al moreno, mientras observaba su reflejo a través del espejo retrovisor. Ash, por su parte, se apoyó en su mano derecha viendo a la ventana y omitió olímpicamente la acotación.

El silencio reinó por algunos minutos hasta que un suave suspiro de la pelirroja lo corrompió. De improvisto, al verse envuelto en el dulce perfume a lilas de la ojiverde, el trigueño sintió como su piel se erizaba y sus músculos se tensaban. Estaba seguro que su cuerpo, aún húmedo por el bochornoso accidente, estaba pegado firmemente al suyo, más de lo moralmente correcto.

– Hemos llegado – el llamado del taxista simpático llegó como la respuesta a una plegaria. Por fin podría separarse de aquella niñata y dejar los pensamientos extraños que toda la noche lo habían embargado. Desde su posición actual podía observar ambas casas, los dos con las luces completamente apagadas.

– Gracias – contestó mientras pagaba e intentaba, inútilmente, alejar el cuerpo dormido de la chica. Cuando finalmente lo logró, bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta contraria. Desde allí cogió entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la muchacha, de peso casi inexistente, y se dirigió hacia su casa. Inició la búsqueda de la llave de la entrada en sus pantalones, dificultado por lo que cargaba.

– a…a… achu! – estornudó la chica aún dormida, provocando un leve temblor en su cuerpo y un estremecimiento en el del moreno.

– Te dije que te ibas a resfriar – susurró con molestia a la pelirroja, aunque obviamente ella no podía oírle. Mientras continuaba su odisea con la escurridiza llave, la muchacha nuevamente estornudó y en ese instante el pelinegro recordó algo importante: Richie lo mataría. Y también se burlaría de él por lo menos una semana, por no haber cumplido con la pequeña apuesta que tenían. Aunque…

El muchacho bajo lentamente su mirada hacia la pelirroja. Inició su estudio en el rojizo cabello de la chica, que contrastaba hermosamente con el suave tono de piel de ella. Se dirigió luego a sus pestañas, extremadamente largas y curvas, para proseguir con su nariz, pequeña y respingada, y después con sus labios. Allí se quedó contemplándolos más de lo debido, dibujando con la mirada tanto el superior como el inferior y admirando el tono cereza que poseían en silencio. Quería acercarse a ellos, no para terminar la apuesta, sólo para admirar el color un poco más, sólo para estudiarlos con más detalle, sólo… sólo…

El trigueño contuvo el aliento, faltaba unos centímetros para saborear aquello que ahora deseaba con locura…

– ASH! –

– GH! – el muchacho contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa mientras maldecía internamente a quien lo había interrumpido. Por el susto que le había provocado, perdió su equilibrio y empezó a caer lentamente hacia delante; más, al recordar que llevaba a una frágil pelirroja en sus brazos, llevó su peso hacia atrás y terminó sentado. Gracias a Dios, la muchacha no se había dañado. – Pero que m-! ¡PAPÁ! – gruño iracundo mientras se dirigía la persona que estaba tras suyo. El hombre era de edad mediana, tenía un cabello de un increíble tono oscuro y unos cristalinos ojos azulados. Las maletas que estaban a su lado daban testimonio de un largo viaje.

– ¡vaya, vaya! – exclamó con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se acercaba a su hijo, aún acomodado en el piso de cemento. Dirigió su mirada a la pelinaranja que dormía plácidamente en los brazos masculinos – no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? –

– ¡ca-CÁLLATE! – le gritó de inmediato, avergonzado como hace mucho tiempo no estaba. Su padre, sorprendido por aquel hecho, lo miró nuevamente y una sonrisa sincera iluminó su rostro. De repente sintió que observaba a un niño de siete años, con el rostro rojo y el ceño fruncido, debido a las bromas sin malicia que realizaba. – ¡mejor ayúdame con esto! – sugirió mientras señalaba con la mirada a la chica. El hombre se movió velozmente al notar la humedad de su cuerpo, producto de alguna situación que desconocía, y se inclinó para tomarla como antes lo hacía el moreno. La miró para estudiar el gusto de su descendencia y de inmediato sus ojos azulados se contrajeron por el asombro, acaso ella…

– Ash – llamó con suavidad al trigueño que estaba frente a la entrada, intentando abrirla nuevamente. – ¿esta chica…? – no finalizó su pregunta, pero la mirada que dirigió hacia la casa vecina fue suficiente para que el muchacho lo entendiera. Éste simplemente siguió con sus acciones, hasta que finalmente logró ingresar al hogar.

– Apúrate y entra, no quiero que se enferme – le indicó a su padre mientras volvía hacia el jardín de entrada y cogía los bolsos de viaje que antes el hombre cargaba. Cuando por fin ingreso, cerrando la puerta en el proceso, un duro golpe lo sorprendió. Descubrió que su padre se las había arreglado para golpearlo, aunque la pelinaranja aún descansara en sus brazos – ¡¿por qué fue eso? – gruñó ofendido, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

– No me hables con ese tono, soy tu padre – señaló el padre con seriedad, generando el silencio de pelinegro. El mismo que duró milésimas de segundo, cuando un muchacho castaño y de ojos zafiro bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

– Misty! – exclamó apenas vio al trío. Con un par de zancadas llegó hasta su padre y con un ágil movimiento tomó a la chica, notando en seguida su estado – por qué está mojada Ash? ¡¿Qué le hiciste? – ladró iracundo mientras sus ojos se oscurecían. El aludido esquivó su mirada con indiferencia, mientras llevaba sus manos tras el cuello.

– no le hice nada, fue ella quién se embriagó y cayó en la fuente de agua del lugar –

– ¡debiste cuidarla! ¡Era tú responsabilidad! –

– ¡lo era, hasta que me cambió por Gary! –

– ¡chicos! – alzó la voz el progenitor, deteniendo de inmediato la batalla de los muchachos. Ambos se voltearon a verlo y unas orbes azuladas se contrajeron con asombro.

– ¡papá! ¿Cuando llegaste? – exclamó con sorpresa, notando por primera vez la presencia del hombre. Éste le miró con escepticismo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por el desprecio de su hijo. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en ello, que no percibieron el veloz movimiento del pelinegro hasta que tenía nuevamente a la chica. – ¡hey! ¡Devuélvemela! –

– ¡NO! ¡No te la daré! – contestó con gravedad, observando a su hermano cual fuera un enemigo. Ante el gesto, Richie recordó de inmediato el rostro del moreno cuando era un niño, particularmente cuando alguna vez intentó cargar a una pequeña pelirroja enyesada. – Y ahora la llevaré a la cama – finalizó aún serio, ganándose la mirada pasmada de los hombres. Los mismos que seguían con la misma expresión cuando el muchacho iniciaba el camino por la escalera.

– ¿qué fue eso…? – susurró el padre a su primogénito. Éste seguía viendo a la pareja, que estaba a punto de llegar al pasillo de arriba.

– Supongo que salió mejor de lo que esperaba – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro. Los ojos del pelinegro se entrecerraron, viendo desconfiado a su hijo.

– que hiciste Rich? –

– ¡nada importante! – respondió aún con la sonrisa, que claramente lo hacía más sospechoso. – ¿te ayudo con tus maletas? – inquirió de inmediato, siguiendo los pasos de su padre. Él último negó lentamente.

– mejor anda y despierta a tu madre –

– ¿por qué? -

– ¿quieres que Ash le ponga el pijama? – cuestionó impresionado mientras abría uno de los bolsos. Richie, que cargaba uno en el momento, lo dejó caer estrepitosamente y en menos de un segundo estaba subiendo frenéticamente las escaleras.

– MAMÁÁÁÁ! –

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Era una hermosa mañana primaveral. Los pájaros cantaban sus cadenciosas melodías con pasión, el sol matutino entregaba gentilmente sus haz de luces y el viento soplaba tiernamente las pequeñas hojas de los árboles. La misma brisa se coló fácilmente por una ventana y llegó al rostro de una bellísima joven, revolviendo suavemente sus mechones anaranjados.

Ante el gesto, la muchacha se movió suavemente dentro de la cama y entreabrió sus ojos esmeraldas con pesadez. Lentamente irguió su cuerpo dejando a la vista su pequeño torso, cubierto por una remera roja nada entallada, y luego restregó sus párpados buscando despertar completamente. Cuando lo logró y sintió el dolor agudo que atacaba su cabeza, maldijo internamente su decisión. Se llevó las manos al cabello, desordenándolo aún mas, mientras un quejido nacía en sus labios cereza. Sus ojos se perdieron tras hebras de fuego por un instante, sin embargo no alcanzó a ser mucho tiempo.

– eh? – exclamó espantada, fijándose recientemente en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era una hermosa y espaciosa habitación. Sus paredes eran de color crema que contrastaban admirablemente con las cortinas negras que cubrían un magnifico ventanal, a su izquierda. Los muebles que poseían, al parecer todos hechos de ébano, estaban rodeando la cama y el pequeño estudio que se ubicaba al frente. Había un gran armario a su lado derecho y una pequeña biblioteca junto a un sillón de cuero negro. Finalmente el cubrecama negruzco y las suaves sábanas grisáceas que la cobijaban, concluían espléndidamente la pieza. Una perfecta habitación masculina.

Después de observar detenidamente el lugar, Misty salió rápidamente del lecho, asustada por encontrarse en un sitio desconocido. Sin embargo, un movimiento mal hecho junto a un mareo repentino, provocaron que el cuerpo de la chica chocara contra el ropero.

– Auch! – se apoyó en el mueble intentando recuperarse del golpe y del vértigo. Luego de un rato, y asegurándose que estaba bien, la pelinaranja inició su camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero un objeto en el piso interrumpió sus pasos. Con curiosidad los ojos esmeraldas se deslizaron por el piso gris y alfombrado, hallando en el proceso un extraño peluche de color amarillo. Al tomarlo notó las puntadas deficientes con que estaba hecho así como la forma rara de sus orejas y cola. Y de improvisto lo recordó. Era Pikachu, el extraño ratón eléctrico que había inventado cuando niña y que le había regalado a Ash para su cumpleaños número siete.

Ahora estaba confundida, ¿por qué un peluche como éste se encontraba donde ella se ubicaba?... entonces lo entendió.

– AAHHH! – gritó desesperada mientras tiraba la figura y rápidamente salía de la habitación. Sintiéndose vulnerable y temblando levemente por el pavor, se halló de improvisto en un pasillo de tonos duraznos y piso alfombrado. Justo cuando empezaba a correr, en busca de un sitio o persona conocida, se presentó ante ella un agraciado moreno de intensos ojos almendrados. Iba vestido con una remera azul y unos short grises. Misty se detuvo de inmediato, percibiendo los golpes duros de su corazón y la respiración agitada buscando compensarlo.

– ¿has dormido bien? – le preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, burlándose claramente de la muchacha. El porte arrogante nuevamente en sus facciones - ¿… en mi cama? – completó. Y la muchacha se sonrojó bruscamente en segundos, no obstante por sentimientos completamente contrarios al bochorno.

– ¡tú! ¡Maldito! – vociferó iracunda mientras se lanzaba a la figura masculina y cruzaba su mejilla con una sonora cachetada. El trigueño parecía tan sorprendido que se quedó en la misma posición que la acción había provocado, mirando hacia un lado. – ¡¿q-que me hiciste? – gruñó esta vez con los ojos más brillantes, debido a las pequeñas lágrimas que se formaban en ellos. Ash empezaba a reaccionar cuando un veinteañero castaño salía de una habitación, su cabello estaba húmedo e iba vestido con jeans oscuros, una remera verde y zapatillas azules.

– ¡¿d-de qué hablas? ¡Yo no te hice nada! –

– ¡¿y te atreves a negarlo? Tú… tú… TE APROVECHASTE DE MÍ! – y ante las palabras, la pelinaranja nuevamente se lanzó contra el pelinegro, pero fue detenida al instantes por dos fuertes y masculinos brazos. – Richie! – exclamó emocionada y aliviada, para luego abrazar fuertemente a su protector mientras intentaba alejarse del otro chico.

– ¿de qué hablabas recién Mist? – consultó el chico con suavidad y una sonrisa, la misma que no logró ver la pelirroja, ya que descansaba su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul.

– Despierto desorientada, en su cama y prácticamente desnuda sin esta camisa… – susurró con voz temblorosa mientras empuñaba las manos sobre la tela verdosa. – lo único que puedo pensar es… QUÉ ESTE TIPO ABUSÓ DE MÍ! – Afonía. Y después una risa masculina sobre su cabeza. La ojiverde se asombró al notar como su amigo se reía estridentemente, mientras acariciaba su cabellera pelirroja.

– ¡jajaja! Has visto muchas películas, Mist! – exclamó aún riendo, más los dos muchachos a su lado aún permanecían en gélido silencio. Por un momento la pelirroja dirigió su mirada, sutilmente, hacia el trigueño; no obstante lo encontró mirando hacia un costado con una demostrativa expresión de aburrimiento. – Cuando llegaste mi madre fue quién te vistió – inició el castaño, ganándose la atención de ella – luego te dejamos en la pieza de Ash y él durmió en mi cuarto –

– Lo que Rich dijo es cierto – comentó el trigueño aún con la misma actitud y viendo el piso con interés. Pero de pronto elevó su mirada y la clavó en la de ella. Misty sintió como de pronto su corazón se detenía – no te hagas ilusiones –

– ¡¿qué? – chilló la aludida, con los dientes apretados y su rostro de marfil teñido a carmín. Esta vez sí por la vergüenza. – ¡¿quién se está haciendo ilusiones? ¡ESTÚPIDO! –

– ¡vamos, vamos, cálmate! – dijo el castaño aumentando la presión del abrazo, aún disfrutando la suavidad de las hebras cobrizas. Sin embargo la chica seguía matando con la mirada a su hermano y su temperamento no parecía amenguar. – hey Mist… – y guiado por su personalidad impulsiva, tan característica en la familia Ketchum, bajó lentamente sus labios hacia la joven y delicadamente posó un beso en su mejilla izquierda. En el mismo instante logró ver por el rabilo del ojo como Ash apretaba los puños y, a pesar de su rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, como sus ojos ardían por la furia.

– a….a… Ri… Rich? – el tartamudeo de la pelinaranja lo obligó a voltearse y el sonrojo demostrativo en sus mejillas a sonreír. – p-por q-u-… –

– Saludo de buenos días – respondió mientras alborotaba su cabello mientras reía. Notó como su hermano se volteaba y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos a la escalera, con indiferencia. Recordó de pronto que debía preguntarle algo importante. – Hey Mist! Mi madre está abajo seguramente haciendo el desayuno – la ojiverde, que antes observaba la salida extraña de su innombrable, le miró con interés – sería bueno que bajes para que comamos juntos –

– ¡pero no puedo presentarme así! – exclamó avergonzada, señalándose a sí misma y a su improvisada camisón para dormir. – ¡dime donde está mi vestido para usar algo adecuado! –

- descuida, ve a mi habitación y busca algo que te haga sentir cómoda – indicó mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta por donde había salido. – te esperaré abajo, ¿de acuerdo? – y antes que pudiera refutar, Richie empujó a la muchacha dentro de su cuarto y tomó velozmente el mismo camino que el pelinegro.

Al llegar al primer piso, encontró a su hermano sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico. Alzó una ceja con suavidad, aquello no era normal en él.

– ¿Ash, no piensas desayunar? – preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Aún no está listo – explicó a la vez que volteaba una hoja, desinteresado. Los ojos azules se entrecerraron, entre molestos y hastiados.

– entonces ve y ayuda a mamá, por lo menos a poner la mesa – el pelinegro se estiró con un quejido, pero dejó el diario a un lado y se levantó en dirección a la cocina. El castaño lo siguió de inmediato. – ¿y? –

– ¿y qué? – preguntó de vuelta. Los hermanos ya estaban al final de la sala principal.

– ¿cumpliste la apuesta? ¡¿La besaste? – de improvisto el moreno paró, sin embargo no se volteó ni dio indicio de tener algún tipo de emoción más que aburrimiento.

– sí, cumplo lo que prometo –

– ¿y? ¿Te gustó? – la sonrisa que había nacido en los labios del castaño, llenos de esperanza, murió paulatinamente al recibir una respuesta.

– No, ni un poco –

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Había pasado una semana desde aquel accidente. Luego de desayunar y agradecer varias veces la amabilidad de la familia Ketchum, Misty volvió a su casa y se prometió a sí misma guardar en su corazón la fiesta de graduación como el accidente más penoso y triste de toda su vida. Y claro, como una situación que nunca más se volvería a repetir. Ahora, para estas fechas, estaba más preocupada por su próximo ingreso a la universidad y, también, por sus vacaciones.

Estaba pensando en ello, con papeles de postulación en mano, mientras disfrutaba de un refrescante helado de frambuesa sentada en su plaza favorita. A pesar de ser sábado estaba completamente vacía, por lo que podía deleitarse con el silbido del viento pasando por entre las flores de cerezo o por entre su cabello según su capricho. Cerró los ojos buscando intensificar las sensaciones, cuando el sonido de una bicicleta a la lejanía atrajo su atención. Cuando encontró la figura masculina, que caminaba hacia ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa, no pudo evitar embozar la misma mueca. Hace días que no lo veía.

– hey Mist! – la llamó con entusiasmo cuando estuvo a su lado. Como ya era costumbre, dejó su bicicleta en el césped y luego tiró sin ninguna delicadeza la mochila. De inmediato la pelirroja notó las ojeras que adornaban su semblante como lo desordenado que estaba su cabello.

– Hey Rich – saludó con suavidad y sintiendo lástima por su amigo – ¿qué tal tus exámenes? ¿Muy difíciles? – al notar su expresión, el ojiazul la miró escéptico para luego revolverle el cabello. Como le encantaba hacer eso.

– No quiero tu caridad – señaló enfadado y humillado, aunque ella sabía que jugaba. Después sonrió – ¡el otro año estarás igual que yo! ¡Ahí yo sufriré por ti! – empezaron a reír un rato, disfrutando el cálido atardecer que los cobijaba.

– pero en serio, ¿te fue bien? –

– Sí, hoy fue el último y por fin salí de vacaciones – comentó mientras estiraba sus brazos, apreciando como sus músculos se relajaban luego de estar horas en la misma posición. Un gran bostezó nació de sus labios sin que pudiera impedirlo. – Todo este fin de semana descansaré y dormiré todo lo que no dormí estos días –

– ¡felicidades! – exclamó con sincera felicidad, mientras mecía mechones castaño como antes lo hacía él. Luego se irguió y con un "vuelvo enseguida" corrió hacia una heladería que estaba en frente. Por su parte, Richie la siguió con la mirada para luego interesarse por los papeles que había dejado. Cuando Misty había vuelto, trayendo consigo un helado de pasas al ron y otro de frambuesa, lo encontró aún leyendo.

– ¡wow! Biología marina, ¿no? – la pelinaranja asintió en silencio con una sonrisa orgullosa y emocionada. Le pasó el helado de pasas al ron mientras se sentaba nuevamente a su lado. – Gracias – ella empezó a comer, asintiendo de nuevo – pero esto me sorprende… – comentó mientras leía el nombre de la universidad. La ojiverde se coló por un costado, para observar también.

– ¿qué? ¿Qué haya sido aceptada por una de las instituciones más prestigiosas en estudio marítimo? – el chico negó de inmediato, sin ser exagerado, mientras una sonrisa divertida se trazaba en sus belfos.

– no, eso lo esperaba… – de alguna forma, el silencio que los acompañó por un rato le dio a Misty una mala sensación. – lo asombroso es que Ash irá a esta misma universidad -

Y de inmediato el rostro de la pelirroja se petrificó. Se había quedado mirando directamente a su amigo con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo, reflejado en sus – ahora – fríos ojos azulados. De pronto, consciente de su reacción, la pelinaranja volteó su rostro y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Richie se limitó a sonreír con mayor fuerza, al parecer la muchacha empezaba a utilizar otro medio para evitar la conversación sobre su hermano. Todo su ser mostraba sólo indiferencia.

– ¿en serio? ¿Qué estudiará? – preguntó únicamente por cortesía, mientras se entretenía con las flores de cerezo que caían a su alrededor.

– Entomología – de inmediato Misty perdió el color mientras temblaba suavemente por el temor. Se hubiera abrazado a si misma si no fuera porque aún tenía su helado.

– ¿aún le gustan los insectos? – susurró con los ojos entrecerrados, recordando los juegos que hacía cuando eran niños y como ella escapaba de ellos. Estaba tan absorta en sus memorias que no notó como el castaño reía a carcajadas. Luego de calmarse y aún con la voz alterada, le dijo

– Deberías ver tu rostro – los ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules y allí entendió que era una broma. – en realidad va a estudiar administración de empresa – ante su respuesta, Misty suspiró de alivio.

– entonces no tendré que verlo tan seguido – se comentó con un murmullo mientras una bella sonrisa se dibujaba en su semblante.

– ¿aún lo odias? – cuestionó Richie con sorpresa, generando lo misma emoción en Misty.

– ¿por qué te sorprendes? Siempre has conocido lo que siento por él, ¿verdad? –

– sí, pero entonces… ¿por qué lo besaste? –

Y esta vez el asombro fue tan grande que la chica no logró controlar sus sentimientos. Sus ojos verde azulados se habían contraído con fuerza, mientras la dueña de ellos se estremecía visiblemente por las emociones contrarias que llenaban su mente. Podía sentir su corazón latir intensamente por la furia, la humillación y… el anhelo.

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Continuará!...

Hey! Hola a todos de nuevo! Bueno, por fin terminé un nuevo capi de este fic, quedó un poco corto pero espero que el próximo sea más largo.

Me di cuenta que también subía un capi por año xD aunque el 2009 está vacío, asi que tengo la intencion de subir uno – y el último =O ! – este año. No tengo mes pero ojala el 2012 – antes que se acabe el mundo (¿?) – tener por lo menos una historia completa xD

Mejor dejo de divagar y…

Respondo Reviews!

**Seilen dru:** jajajja si, tambien me encanto esa escena! Lo cierto es que nacio de forma espontanea, estaba escribiendo y de pronto decidi que Misty cambiara a Ash por Gary xD bueno, ojala le enseñe un poco de humildad a ese chiquillo ¬¬ xD nos vemos!

**L' Fleur Noir:** Sumi chan! Siento no poder escribir mas rapido, de verdad u.u te prometo que no abandonare mis fics ! T.T aunque me quede poquito para entrar de nuevo a la U (Marzo como te odio!) pero bueno. Espero que estes bien y que tambien sigas con tus historias, estare al pendiente! Besos!

**Daniela Ellen:** gracias por tu comentario! Cuando me llegó y lo leí, de verdad me impresioné. De hecho, creo que inconscientemente habia olvidado esta historia y cuando llegó tu mensaje fue como un llamado de atención xD en serio me sirvio mucho, me dio el animo para seguir la historia. Porque pense en las ocasiones donde llego a unas increíbles historias incompletas y me doy cuenta que llevan años abandonadas y es tan triste! ojala te guste este capi, saludos!

Bien… eso por mientras!

Los vere luego con el capi FINAL! wowowow xD

Cuidense y para los latinos… disfruten sus ultimos dias de vacas! :D

I'll see you!

Kasumi_21


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, o si no mmm... bueno obviamente no hubiera sacado a Misty! D:

**Paring: **pues ya la conocen! Ash x Misty!

Pues dedicado a Sumi-chan! ya que al parecer es una de sus historias favoritas (de las que yo he escrito) y a todos mis queridos lectores, gracias por su apoyo! Y por primera vez cumplí mi promesa!

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

_**An unforgettable night**_

_By kasumi_21_

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

**Capítulo IV**

Misty continuó con su alocada carrera intentando controlar las lágrimas de furia que se estaban formando en sus ojos. Detuvo sus pasos por un momento para recobrar el aire y comprobó que estaba a punto de anochecer. A pesar de estar en verano, una fría brisa corría por los alrededores y había envuelto a la pelirroja a lo largo de todo el trayecto. Maldijo en silencio por las prendas que vestía, una remera amarilla de tiritas y un simple short celeste, que difícilmente podrían protegerla de los drásticos cambios del tiempo.

Cuando había recuperado el aliento siguió con su tarea hasta encontrar un sitio en particular. Luego de un momento había llegado a una pequeña plaza que se encontraba al otro lado del barrio. Tenía una hermosa fuente de cuatro pisos al medio de ésta, que ni siquiera era opacada por la sublime cúpula que se encontraba en un costado ni por los asientos de acero estilo europeo. Toda la explanada era totalmente opuesta a la que ella solía visitar.

Finalmente, cuando divisó un grupo de jóvenes en el medio y la ira le dio coraje, la muchacha avanzó con pasos rápidos hacia ellos hasta detenerse a unos metros de distancia. Pudo distinguir el cabello negro y siempre despeinado de su enemigo.

– ¡¿Mi… Misty? – llamó una voz femenina apenas había aparecido. Pertenecía a una muchacha de cabello castaño e increíbles ojos azules que vestía un hermoso vestido verde de verano. La colorina intentó no preocuparse en su propio aspecto ni en lo poco femenina que se sentía a su lado. – ¿eres tú? –

– Es ella – contestó a su lado Ash con indiferencia cuando se volteó a verla utilizando su magnánima altura. Al instante la aludida se culpaba por no haber cambiado de tenida o utilizar zapatos de tacón más seguido, así tal vez no se sentiría tan diminuta a su lado. –

– ¿qué quieres? – preguntó aburrido ganándose finalmente la atención de la pelinaranja, la misma que olvidó toda su inseguridad cuando se perdió en la mirada almendrada. Ésta casi no brillaba y parecía muerta cuando se enfocaba en ella, el reflejo de la apatía impreso en el iris.

– Tú… ¿ME CONTESTAS ASÍ DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE? ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? – como se esperaba ni un músculo del trigueño pareció inmutarse.

– ¿Qué sucede Ash? – una pequeña cabeza azulada se dejo ver por el costado – ¡vaya! ¿Así que finalmente la invitaste? – observó Dawn colgada del brazo del moreno, inclinada como estaba dejaba a la vista el generoso escote del vestido violeta que portaba.

– No lo hice – aseguró mientras se alejaba de la peliazul con sutileza.

– ¿Entonces como supo qué nos juntaríamos? –

– ¡Eso no importa Dawn! – interrumpió May con una sonrisa alegre a la vez que tomaba a una desprevenida Misty por el brazo. – ¡me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, ahora estamos todos los amigos de antes! – y ante la frase la ojiverde finalmente salió de su estupor. Lentamente pudo reconocer a las personas que la rodeaban: Drew, Paul, May, Max, Dawn y Ash; sus amigos de infancia.

– Pues… yo también me alegro de verlos, pero no he venido para reunirme con ustedes – explicó de inmediato mientras se soltaba del agarre y dirigía sus ojos hacia el trigueño. No le importaba demasiado si era maleducada. – necesito hablar contigo, a solas –

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te quieres llevar a Ash? – preguntó de inmediato Dawn mientras se interponía entre los dos aludidos. Por su parte el moreno sólo suspiró y se dirigió hacia la pelirroja rodeando a la chica de ojos azules.

– De acuerdo –

– ¡Espera! ¿Ash? – la peliazul extendió su mano derecha, intentando detener al muchacho.

– Dawn – el llamado de una voz fría y masculina detuvo su acción. La peliazul se volteó a ver al culpable de ello, un joven de cabello gris que observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados y sin mucho interés – basta – y sólo con la palabra calmó a la joven que tuvo que conformarse con ver a la pareja desde lejos.

Misty caminó hasta una banca cercana preocupada sólo en que el trigueño la siguiera. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de sus antiguos compañeros de juegos.

– Habla – ordenó la pelirroja con sus ojos verdes ardiendo por la ira. – dime… ¡¿es cierto o no? –

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó desinteresado logrando aumentar aún más, si era posible, la furia de la chica.

– ¡No te hagas él que no sabe! ¡DIME SI TÚ ME...! ¡ME! – la joven sintió que sus mejillas ardían y que las palabras eran más difíciles de pronunciar que antes.

– No tengo todo el día, ¿sabes? – comentó con una ceja alzada. El chico llevaba las manos acomodadas en los bolsillos de su jeans y tenía su cuerpo encorvado indicando fastidio.

– ¡¿ME BESASTE? – gritó finalmente mirando directamente a los ojos masculinos. Por su parte el muchacho debió controlar su expresión, la ojiverde parecía tan asustada y vulnerable que por un momento tuvo la tentación de abrazarla.

– Sí, lo hice –

– ¡Es mentira! ¡No pudo haber sucedido! – respondió alterada, sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban color a cada segundo. Ash se volteó a verla, con una ceja alzada.

– ¿por qué estás tan segura? –

– P-Porque… ¡Porque -! –

– ¡LA BESASTEEEE! – chilló de pronto una voz femenina, claramente alterada. Misty cubrió sus oídos como reflejo, intentando proteger sus tímpanos de la "delicada" exclamación.

– ¡¿qué haces aquí Dawn? – la voz masculina se escuchó fría y molesta, lo suficiente para que la pelirroja lo notara. A pesar de todo, la curiosa muchacha de ojos azules no pareció verse afectada.

– ¡LA B-B-BESASTE! ¡¿POR QUÉ? –

– ¡él no lo hizo! –

– ¡si lo hice! –

– ¡no es cierto! –

– ¡sí lo es! –

Y de pronto la ojiazul se sorprendió. Ver a ambos muchachos discutir con tanta soltura y naturalidad la transportó a tiempos memorables, donde aún ellos eran amigos y juntos gastaban el tiempo. Pero no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, ¿cómo era posible que de un día a otro fueran amigos de nuevo?, ¿no se estaban ignorando hace una semana atrás?, ¿Por qué ahora él accedía a hablar con ella tan fácilmente?... ¿a-acaso… él… él estaba?...

Sacudió su cabeza de inmediato, intentando salir del trance y borrando de sus pensamientos la ridícula reflexión que había creado. Ash no estaba interesado en la pelinaranja, eso era seguro.

– ¡reconócelo de una vez! –

– ¡Ya te he dicho que te besé, ¿eso no cuenta? –

– ¡pero es mentira! –

– ¡no lo es! –

– ¡No tienes pruebas! – la improvista epifanía logró aumentar la seguridad en Misty, la misma que se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona a su némesis. Sus ojos esmeralda resplandecientes por el hallazgo. – además yo no lo recuerdo – Ash alzó una ceja y le dirigió la mirada con el mismo ímpetu.

– ¡claro que no lo haces! ¿te acuerdas siquiera de cómo llegamos a casa? – ante aquel hecho la calidez de la esperanza se perdió. Los verdes irises se contrajeron con fuerza, mientras su dueña se llevó una mano a la boca y retrocedía algunos pasos. El cuerpo femenino temblando sutilmente a la par con sus ojos.

– ¡¿entonces es cierto? Assshhhh… – se quejó a su lado Dawn, haciendo un mohín infantil en sus labios rojizos. El muchacho se limitó a desordenar su cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña, con una alegre mueca que no llegó a su mirada almendrada. El chico estaba ignorando descaradamente a la joven pelinaranja, quién ahora escondía su mirada tras mechones de fuego. – ¿por qué a ella ya la besaste y a mí no? –

– Lo haré si me lo pides… – escuchó que contestaba y de inmediato sintió un frío escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. El único efecto que lo opacó fue el ardor en sus ojos y el intenso dolor en su pecho. Aquellas sensaciones las conocía muy bien, eran las mismas que habían atacado su cuerpo cuando tenía apenas 7 años… la primera vez que había sido humillada.

Se volteó finalmente hacia la salida más cercana. Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, alzó su rostro e inició un rápido caminar para marcharse prontamente de ahí. Agradeció que ya hubiera oscurecido y que las tenues luces del alumbrado público no alcanzaran a revelar sus inminentes lágrimas.

– Vaya… ¿qué le pasó? – escuchó que comentaba Dawn con un tono de voz que se le hizo muy similar al de sus hermanas. Siguió su trayecto al mismo ritmo, decidida a omitir cualquier comentario que ella pudiera decir, segura de que la peliazul intentaría dañarla. – debería estar agradecida… ¿no es lo que siempre ha querido desde niña? –

Pero no pudo. Inmediatamente empezó a correr en el intento inútil de no escucharla más, sus sollozos disolviéndose en el viento.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Richie se alejó de la ventana y se sentó sobre el sofá de la sala. Sus ojos azulados, habitualmente resplandecientes de energía, se pasearon por la habitación hasta enfocarse en unos papeles sobre la mesa de centro; eran los mismos que Misty había abandonado después de su conversación. Al memorar los hechos de la tarde su entrecejo se frunció intensamente. Nunca había presenciado una escena similar y estaba seguro que no podría olvidarlo por mucho tiempo, los ojos verdeazulados parecían tan opacos y la dueña de estos tan perdida, que por un momento sintió que no era su amiga quién estaba a su lado. Y empezaba a sentirse preocupado, en especial porque aún no sabía de ella y ya era bastante tarde.

El sonido de un motor de auto interrumpió sus pensamientos y atrajo rápidamente su atención. Se levantó veloz del sillón y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el ventanal, comprobando que una de sus vecinas actrices había llegado. Aprovechando la oportunidad tomó los documentos, las llaves de la casa y salió apresuradamente de su hogar. Para su suerte alcanzó a Daisy justo frente a la puerta, mientras ella la estaba abriendo.

– ¡hey Daisy! Buenas Noches – saludó animado, intentando sonar normal. Lo último que pretendía era asustar a la familia, aún teniendo la esperanza de que la muchacha aparecería.

– Buenas noches – respondió la rubia con un movimiento en el cabello bastante femenino. Sus ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados, Richie desconocía si su significado era aburrimiento o desprecio. Se inclinó por la primera opción.

– Quería entregarte esto – extendió su mano con los papeles de la universidad. La chica los observó con cierta sorpresa – esta tarde me encontré con Misty y cuando nos despedimos se olvidó de ellos –

– Sigue siendo tan olvidadiza… esa feíta – susurró para sí misma mientras los tomaba. – gracias –

– ¿ella aún no regresa? – inquirió intentando parecer desinteresado, a la vez que utilizaba su altura para observar el interior de la casa.

– Como que… acabo de llegar, ¿no? O sea… ¿no es tu pregunta muy estúpida? – señaló con una ceja alzada.

– Sí, supongo que tienes razón – comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa llevándose una mano tras el cuello, una copia perfecta de una expresión de su hermano.

– La feíta no está en casa – agregó una nueva voz femenina, perteneciente a una muchacha de cabello lila. Demasiado preocupado por el paradero de la muchacha, Richie ni siquiera se percató del desagradable apodo.

– Ah… ok! Entonces hablaré con ella luego. Gracias Daisy, Lily – se despidió, para luego salir corriendo en busca de su bicicleta.

Richie apretó los dientes mientras aumentaba la rapidez en sus movimientos. Su única esperanza, que Misty hubiera llegado a su casa mientras él la buscaba, se había desvanecido y ahora su preocupación había aumentado considerablemente. Con dificultad vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera, maldijo cuando comprobó que faltaban 10 minutos para las once de la noche.

Cuando por fin logró sacar su bicicleta, acción entorpecida por el temblor involuntario que remecía su cuerpo, una figura que se dirigía a su casa llamó su atención. Reconoció finalmente el desordenado cabello azabache así como la piel trigueña y los ojos pardos, Ash caminaba despreocupado hacia él.

– ¡hey tú! – su voz era fría y carente de cariño. Un desconcertado pelinegro alzó una ceja ante el llamado, su hermano no utilizaba usualmente ese tono de voz al menos que algo realmente lo molestara. Algo como…

– ¿Ya te contó? ¿esa niñita? –

– ¡¿La viste? ¡Viste a Misty! ¡¿Dónde está? – Ash suspiró pesadamente para luego rodear a su hermano y continuar su camino, indiferente – ¡CONTESTA MALDITA SEA! – el aludido se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, con el picaporte en la mano y se volteó a verlo.

– La vi hace un rato, en la plaza donde solíamos jugar cuando niños –

– ¿a qué hora? –

– A las nueve más o menos –

De inmediato el chico mayor se subió a la bicicleta y gruñendo por debajo, se perdió por entre uno de los pasajes su parte el moreno se quedó frente a la puerta completamente inmóvil sus ojos almendrados oscurecidos por el fastidio.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Misty llevó su rostro hacia arriba, logrando que su cráneo chocara suavemente con una rugosa superficie. Poco le importaba en esos momentos los bichos que seguramente el árbol tenía, no con el insoportable dolor de cabeza que la atacaba hace horas. Ahora agradecía infinitamente a la inusual brisa fría de verano, la única que parecía estar a su favor y lograba aliviarla a ratos.

Cuando sus ojos verdeazulados se presentaron, sin signos que delataran su llanto e interesados en las flores de cerezo que caían a su alrededor; la muchacha sonrió suavemente mientras acariciaba el césped circundante. Se felicitó a sí misma por la buena elección que había escogido, utilizar aquella plaza como su refugio, y también agradeció el día en que la había descubierto. De alguna forma inexplicable la belleza y tranquilidad de ese lugar siempre tenían un efecto positivo en ella.

– Pensaba que los bancos de la plazuela son para utilizarse, pero al parecer no – comentó una voz masculina de pronto ganando de inmediato la sorpresa de la pelinaranja, la misma que alzó su mirada en busca del desconocido. Se encontró con el cuerpo bien cuidado de un muchacho castaño, cuyos ojos pardos la observaban con ternura y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa hilarante. La misma que se borró de inmediato al notar lo decaída que parecía la chica.

– Hola Gary – saludó con su voz quebradiza que sonó más aguda de lo que pretendía. Al momento el castaño se había arrodillado y se había ubicado frente a la muchacha, sus ojos chocolate opacados por la preocupación.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –

– ¿e-eh?... ¿D-de qué hablas? – la mirada masculina se volvió escéptica.

– Dímelo tú, eres quién tiene el aspecto horrible después de todo –

– ¡Oh gracias! a una chica le gusta escuchar ese tipo de comentarios – dijo a regañadientes mientras miraba hacia un lado, sus ojos entrecerrados indicando molestia. – ¿qué tipo de caballero eres? -

– No intentes evadir la pregunta – Misty luchó con el hábito de morderse el labio inferior, era su gesto típico cuando era atrapada y no ayudaría mucho a hacer creíble su actuación. – lo diré otra vez, ¿Qué sucedió? –

– Nada – la colorina seguía tercamente con su rostro volteado.

– Mist… – la muchacha se estremeció al sentir el tacto masculino bajo su barbilla, el mismo que la obligaba a voltearse. Gary recibió su mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, claramente preocupado. – No es normal verte así y no creo que el tiempo te haya cambiado tanto – los ojos verdes se desplazaron hacia el césped, más la pelinaranja no se movió de su posición – Mist… ¿Qué ocurre? – su voz se propagó con suavidad, sin exigencia en la pregunta. Y ella maldijo en silencio, ya que el llamado era tan cálido y le otorgaba tanta seguridad que sintió como sus ojos empezaban a arder nuevamente. Bajó su mirada para esconder sus lágrimas, las que se colaban grácilmente por sus largas pestañas y resplandecían por las luces aledañas.

– N-no… e-es n-nad-da – en un ágil movimiento la chica se alejó de la caricia y se levantó, su cabello flotando libre por la fuerza de la acción. Tomó una respiración profunda, en el intento de calmar sus quejidos, y sin mirar al muchacho se despidió de él. Estaba por iniciar su camino cuando alguien cogió su muñeca, con suavidad pero firmeza, y le negó cualquier desplazamiento. Volteó su rostro debido a la sorpresa, liberando las lágrimas cuando sus pupilas se contrajeron, y comprobó que era Gary quien la había detenido. Y la pelinaranja jadeó ante el asombro, la expresión solemne que cubría el rostro del castaño era completamente desconocida para ella.

– No me gusta verte así Mist – le susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha y limpiaba una de las lágrimas con sus dedos, intentando serenarla. Sin embargo el gesto logró el efecto contrario y al rato la muchacha había reiniciado su llanto, esta vez con mayor fuerza. Gary gruñó con tristeza y luego la guió hacia uno de los asientos cercanos, manteniendo sus manos unidas en todo el trayecto. Cuando se sentaron ella percibió como los brazos masculinos la arropaban y como la nariz del castaño se perdía tras mechones de su cabello. Resoplando suavemente, el chico disfrutó del momento y el perfume a lilas que siempre la había caracterizado, el mismo que él adoraba desde pequeño.

Por su parte Misty sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y de improvisto su tristeza era desplazada por la incomodidad. La caricia se había tornado tan íntima que no podía sentirse tranquila con ella ni con quién la realizaba. Lentamente se separó de su antiguo amigo, intentando ser sutil en sus movimientos para que él no notara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Fue recibida finalmente por unos enternecidos ojos castaños, acogedores y cálidos.

– ¿estás mejor ahora? – inquirió con suavidad, apresando su manos nuevamente. Ella asintió mientras bajaba la mirada sintiéndose confundida por el actuar del chico, no recordaba que él fuera tan afectuoso en su trato. – entonces… ¿me dirás que sucede? – Misty contuvo un suspiro, en realidad no quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido pero tenía certeza que Gary haría todo lo posible para sacárselo. Incluido todos los actos anteriores.

– Es algo… algo que sucedió en la fiesta de graduación – las habituales pálidas mejillas tomaron un intenso color carmín cuando pensó en lo que había sucedido, aunque ni lo recordara. – al… al parecer… yo… yo… besé a a-alguien – la pelirroja se preparó para un reto o algún comentario, mas permanecieron en silencio por minutos que se le antojaron eternos. Se atrevió finalmente a mirarle, encontrando el rostro serio del muchacho sin signo alguno de que la estuviera juzgando.

– ¿Al parecer? – señaló luego de un momento, su voz masculina alterada levemente.

– Sí, yo… yo no recuerdo… nada –

– si no lo recuerdas, ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que ocurrió? – esta vez ella suspiró, pesadamente.

– por lo mismo, tampoco puedo negarlo… y cuando le pregunte, él parecía muy seguro – el castaño se cruzó de brazos mientras su entrecejo se fruncía lentamente, al parecer por fin había asimilado la noticia.

– ¿y qué tiene ese tipo? ¿Qué hay de especial en él que quisiste besarlo? –

– ¡¿QUERER? – exclamó enfurecida mientras se erguía con fuerza y dirigía su mirada al chico, sus ojos se habían tornado azules por el recorrer de sus pensamientos. – ¡¿quién querría besar a un estúpido engreído cómo él? ¡¿A un tipo que se jura irresistible y juega con los sentimientos ajenos? ¡¿A alguien que nada le importa y hiere hasta a sus más cercanos amigos? – cuando termino se descubrió a sí misma con la respiración alterada, jadeó de inmediato para recuperar el aire perdido y se sorprendió cuando descubrió la mirada del castaño que parecía bastante perturbada por todos sus gritos.

– tú… ¡¿besaste a Ash? – maldición, la había descubierto. Y ahora su rostro ardía mientras intentaba inútilmente encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. – ¡¿Misty? –

– Sí… creo – respondió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando inconscientemente una risa burlesca y tal vez una caricia despreocupada en la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron unos minutos en completa calma, la pelinaranja dirigió sus iris al muchacho e inmediatamente se reprendió. Tuvo que recordarse que era Gary y no Richie quién la acompañaba, hecho reforzado por su extraño comportamiento. El muchacho se había quedado mirando hacia al frente, su entrecejo fuertemente fruncido y sus labios apretados. Parecía enojado. – ¿G-Gary? ¿Sucede algo? – llamó con suavidad la chica, él lentamente dirigió su ojos castaños hacia ella y relajó de inmediato su expresión.

– Nada… no te preocupes – Misty pestañeó un par de veces, algo confundida, pero decidió seguir su consejo. Se sentó nuevamente, la furia de hace un momento había sido desplazada por la tristeza, y enseguida empezó a sentirse desanimada. Un suspiro inconsciente se escapó de sus labios llamando la atención inmediata del castaño. – hay algo más, ¿verdad? –

– ¿ah? –

– La Misty que recuerdo no estaría triste por lo que sucedió, furiosa sí, pero no triste – Misty entrecerró los ojos, dubitativa entre alabar o detestar esa especial capacidad de Gary. Siempre había tenido la habilidad de encontrar el punto exacto que le molestaba. – ¿Misty? –

– Pues… verás… - la pelinaranja apretó los labios lentamente, mientras sus mejillas se encendían furiosamente y bajaba la mirada – ese… ese beso… f-fue… – un murmullo suave nació de su boca y Gary debió inclinarse para lograr escucharlo. Con la acción había generando una íntima distancia entre ellos.

– ¿Qué fue? Mist – la chica se decidió finalmente a verle, el sonrojo no había mermado y sus ojos verdeazulados titilaban a la par con las luces circundantes. Por su parte, el castaño sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante la hermosa visión que estaba presenciando.

– fue el primero, mi primer beso –

Afonía.

Larga y eterna afonía.

– ¿eh? – Gary parpadeó lentamente y Misty sentía que explotaría por la furia.

– ¡eso es todo lo que vas a decir! – gritó alterada, ahora su rostro coloreado por el carmín de la furia. El castaño salió del sopor y de inmediato intentó calmarla, más no parecía realmente preocupado por ello. En contraste, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios y sus ojos café brillaban alegres y aliviados.

– l-lo siento – se disculpó algo risueño – sólo que no esperaba algo así, que tú aún no hubieras besado – la colorina se cruzó de brazos y resopló, enfadada.

– Sí, bueno – la chica esquivó la mirada masculina, otra vez avergonzada – supongo que no es normal para una chica de mi edad –

– No es por eso – aseguró el chico y con ello captó la atención de la muchacha. La recibió con una sonrisa cálida y sincera – es porque eres tú – ella se sonrojó.

– ¿eh? ¿A qué… a qué te refieres? – inquirió con una voz suave y tímida, que hizo reír de buena gana al castaño. Este se inclinó levemente con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello naranja y empezaba a jugar con él.

– sólo… que eres tú. Me extraña que una chica tan hermosa aún no haya dado su primer beso – Misty empezó a sentirse incómoda, no le agradaba el curso de la conversación. Suavemente intentó alejarse de él.

– es-espera, Ga-! – pero su escape falló y fue atraída por una mano en la cintura hacia el cuerpo masculino, el mismo que en un rápido movimiento había llevado una mano a la mejilla que ahora acariciaba. La chica jadeó en busca de aire, demasiado perturbada para recordar que debía respirar.

– ¿realmente fue tu primer beso? ¿En verdad cuenta si tú no lo recuerdas? – la pregunta del muchacho nació con ternura, logrando que la pelirroja se relajara en sus brazos y pareciera nuevamente atenta a sus palabras.

– ¿qué no lo recuerde genera alguna diferencia? – susurró sin fuerza en la voz.

– sí, lo hace. Sólo puede ser el primero si tú lo viviste – asintió con suavidad mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia los labios rosados y turgentes femeninos. Luego volvieron nuevamente a mirarla, brillando intensamente aún con el cielo oscurecido. – Si tu quieres… yo puedo hacer que lo revivas – ella se estremeció ante el acto y percibió como el temor se propagó por cada célula de su cuerpo. La pelinaranja quería escapar, pero el agarre masculino era fuerte en su cintura y su mejilla izquierda.

– Ga-Gary… y-yo –

Por otra parte y en ese mismo instante, llegaba a la entrada de la plaza una figura juvenil junto a una bicicleta. Se quedó por un momento inmóvil, observando a la pareja que se relacionaba íntimamente en unos de los banquitos.

– ¿o quieres quedarte con la idea de que él ha sido el único que te ha besado? – a Gary no le importó demasiado si estaba manipulándola o no, siempre había obtenido lo que quería por cualquier medio y éste caso no sería lo contrario. Comprobó que su plan había funcionado cuando los ojos verdes lo observaron directamente, oscurecidos levemente por la convicción.

– e-está bien – la muchacha se acomodó – p-puedes besarme – y el chico sonrió de lado. Sin esperar más, se levantó y se ubicó frente a la chica. Por su parte, Misty empezaba a tener miedo otra vez y aún no se atrevía a siquiera levantar la mirada. Un demostrativo sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas indicando la incomodidad de la chica.

– Misty – él la llamó y ella se estremeció – Misty, mírame – ante la frase, los ojos verdes titilaron indecisos hasta que fueron obligados a levantarse, cuando una mano se posó en la mejilla de la pelirroja. – Soy Gary, no tengas miedo – y la afirmación logró tranquilizarla. La colorina se relajó finalmente, dejó que las manos masculinas se posaran posesivamente en sus hombros y contuvo el aliento cuando observó como el muchacho se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro. Cerró sus ojos antes que la unión de sus labios fuera concreta, curiosa en conocer la sensación de un beso e inconscientemente interesada en recordar el primero.

Sin embargo el contacto no llegó de inmediato. Aún con los ojos cerrados, ella percibió como el apretón en sus hombros desapareció y luego una pequeña ráfaga de viento acarició su rostro. Estaba por abrir sus ojos para conocer la causa, cuando su cintura fue atraída a un cuerpo masculino, pudo percibir sus pectorales cuando utilizó sus manos como apoyo, y sus labios fueron cubiertos rápidamente con fuerza. El movimiento fue tan repentino que Misty jadeó sobre la boca de su amante, más poco a poco salió de su sorpresa y se dedicó a percibir cada detalle del momento: los labios suaves y masculinos, la firmeza del agarre en su cintura, la piel bajo sus manos que parecía estremecerse, y por sobretodo, el aroma a sándalo y canelo que se le hacía tan cálido y familiar. – ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? – gritó una voz a su lado, que extrañamente le recordó a Gary. En el mismo momento fue liberada, con una suavidad que se contraponía completamente con la fiereza del beso.

– Acabo de besar a alguien, ¿o acaso no ves Oak? – ante la otra voz masculina, proveniente desde adelante, los orbes verdeazulados se presentaron apresurados. De inmediato la muchacha jadeó por la sorpresa y el temor, sus ojos ahora azules empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente. Finalmente había reconocido la situación en la que se encontraba, donde Gary estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de polvo y Ash delante de sí misma lamiéndose los labios descaradamente; porque él había sido quien la había besado.

– t-tú… – no logró forma otra palabra más que esa y Misty se sintió como una estúpida. Ante el endeble llamado, el pelinegro llevó su atención a ella y le sonrió con arrogancia. Sus ojos almendrados resplandecían burlescos y orgullosos, sin calidez en ellos.

– ahora estás segura, ¿verdad? yo te besé – ante la afirmación, la chica se llevó de inmediato una mano a los labios mientras sus mejillas tomaban un intenso color carmesí.

– ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE KETCHUM? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME EMPUJASTE? – Gary gruñó ya erguido, con los dientes apretados y sus manos empuñadas.

– ¿por qué estás tan enojado? Fue sólo un golpecito – Ash lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía contrariado.

– ¡NO VENGAS CON ESA ESTUPIDEZ! – gritó iracundo el castaño, controlándose para no golpear al pelinegro. – ¡¿POR QUÉ INTERRUMPISTE MI BESO CON MISTY? – Ash esquivó su mirada, aunque su cuerpo sólo mostraba indiferencia. – ¡¿NO TE BASTÓ CON ROBARLE EL PRIMERO? –

– ¿primero? – repitió de inmediato con sorpresa, más su expresión asombrada fue cambiada por una sonrisita casi al instante. – vaya, no lo sabía – canturreó divertido y con un brillo engreído en sus ojos chocolates, los que dirigió hacia la pelinaranja – eres muy afortu-… – pero su voz murió lentamente al encontrar la figura femenina. Allí estaba la pelinaranja, su mirada escondida tras mechones de fuego y sus hombros estremeciéndose fieramente. El pelinegro tragó pesadamente, aún tenía nítidos recuerdos relacionados a la personalidad de esa chica y sabía que su carácter estaba a punto de estallar.

De improvisto la cabeza femenina se movió y sus ojos finalmente estuvieron visibles. Ash quedó perplejo de inmediato, porque el brillo entristecido que había en ellos así como el inusual y frío tono azulado sólo lo había presenciado cuando era un niño. Recordó de improvisto la confesión de una niña y la mirada dolida que le dedicó antes de su separación, la escena recurrente en sus pesadillas infantiles.

Antes que pudiera sumergirse en sus recuerdos, un sonido seco se propagó por la vacía plaza y un golpe fuerte se estrelló contra su mejilla derecha. Llevó su mano a la zona herida del rostro mientras bajaba la perdida mirada hacia su agresora. Estaba tan perturbado por la visión anterior que ni siquiera fue capaz de reprocharle, porque él lo sabía… sabía que lo merecía.

– te diviertes humillándome, ¿verdad? – afirmó con seriedad y frialdad, sus dientes apretados y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Cuando éramos niños, en mi graduación y adelante de tus amigos – y esta vez sus lágrimas se liberaron, recorriendo las mejillas femeninas que se habían coloreado por la furia. Inconscientemente, Ash extendió una mano hacia la muchacha para intentar calmarla.

– Mist-… –

– ¡NO ME TOQUES! – le gritó mientras se alejaba de él. El corazón masculino se apretó dolorosamente – ¡Y NO VUELVAS A DECIR MI NOMBRE! – luego del bramido un incómodo silencio envolvió a los tres chicos, roto sólo por el sonido agitado de las respiraciones de los participantes principales. Misty bajó lentamente su mirada aunque las tortuosas lágrimas aún eran visibles en su rostro – y-yo… n-no quiero volver a verte… – susurró con la voz quebradiza, más parecía segura y decida – p-porque yo… te odio –

Y sin esperar respuesta, la pelirroja salió corriendo de la escena en busca de un refugio. Ni siquiera se percató de la abandonada mirada que cierto pelinegro le ofrecía.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Misty se balanceó suavemente en el columpio, aunque sus pies no alcanzaron a despegarse del suelo. El sonido del viento paseándose por las hojas de los álamos era la única compañía de su vaivén, otorgándole aquella exquisita tranquilidad que empezaba a atesorar.

Se encontraba en un nuevo lugar y en un nuevo refugio, apartado completamente de la única persona que quería evitar hasta que tuviera que regresar a casa.

Era un hermoso sitio, se encontraba en una colina cercana al barrio donde vivía y por ello permitía tener la vista de gran parte de la ciudad, en especial el hermoso mar que la circundaba. Justo en ese momento del día, cuando el sol brindaba sus últimos rayos, la costa resplandecía por el reflejo anaranjados del sol. Sufriendo el mismo efecto, el cabello de la muchacha había adquirido un tono más rojizo y oscuro. Era una lástima que no hubiera alguien cerca para que disfrutara de aquel resultado.

Cuando una brisa fría se coló por su remera de tiritas, estremeciéndola, suspiró con desgano. Significaba que quedaba muy poco para que oscureciera y con ello estaba obligada a regresar a su hogar. Sólo esperaba tener la misma suerte que todos estos días, ya que desde el sábado pasado no había visto ni una vez a su estúpido vecino y esperaba que esto durara hasta que por fin se mudara para ir a la universidad. Aunque aquello tenía su defecto, porque tampoco podía ver a Richie y sinceramente era la persona que más necesitaba en estos momentos a su lado. Después del incidente del sábado había terminado tan perdida y entristecida que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener un abrazo de su mejor amigo, pero para su malestar lo que anhelaba nunca llegó.

Nuevamente suspiró pero esta vez se asemejó más a un gruñido. Si no fuera por culpa de ese chico ahora todo estaría bien, estaría con Richie comiendo helados en su plaza favorita, rodeada de los pétalos de cerezos y conversando despreocupadamente por la vida universitaria que la esperaba. No estaría sola como lo estaba ahora ni recordaría a cada momento el beso que había recibido, tampoco tendría la sensación amarga en su boca cuando la memoria se prolongaba ni la recurrente pelea consigo misma porque inconscientemente había disfrutado de la compañía de su némesis en su graduación… no estaría confundida ni pensando en momentos que ese beso le había gustado…

– ¿Misty? – de improvisto una suave voz la llamó. La chica sintió que su cuerpo completo se tensaba mientras un escalofrío duro y gélido se desplazó por su espina dorsal. Como acto reflejo las manos femeninas se empuñaron en las cadenas que la sostenían del columpio de madera y sus ojos verdeazulados se abrieron espantados. A pesar de toda la sorpresa se rehusó a verle. – ¿yo… p-puedo hablar contigo? – Ella hizo ademán de levantarse – ¡no te vayas! – y se tensó nuevamente por el asombro. Su voz había sonado tan desesperada que hasta le costó reconocerlo, creyendo por unos segundos que tal vez era otra persona de la cual escapaba. – p-por favor… quédate –

Misty suprimió un suspiro. La voz masculina ahora era levemente endeble, él sufría y ella odiaba cuando eso pasaba desde que era una niña. Terminó por sentarse nuevamente en el columpio, su orgullo desplazado por el sentimiento cálido que se albergó en su corazón, el mismo que solía sentir cuando eran amigos y lo hacía feliz. Sin embargo una parte de ella gruñó una maldición, recordándole que de pronto estaba comportándose como una niña de siete años que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

De repente un sonido a su lado la alejo del lío que había en su cabeza y la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Ash se había sentado en el columpio continuo pero en la posición contraria, por lo que ella tenía una perfecta visión de sus desordenados cabellos azabaches y parte de su rostro moreno. A pesar de la posición y sabiendo que él no la vería si lo espiaba, se limitó a observarlo por el rabillo del ojo. – vaya… ya no recordaba este lugar – comentó con una voz amistosa el muchacho, estaba dirigiendo su mirada a los alrededores y seguramente sonreía. Misty no parecía demasiado interesada en lo que le decía. – Es como volver a la niñez, cuando lo descubrimos juntos… – dijo con suavidad a la vez que una ráfaga de viento los envolvía con calidez.

En contraste, la pelinaranja tenía sus manos fuertemente apretadas en las cadenas y sus ojos verdeazulados contraídos por el estupor. De pronto la frase que el chico había dicho provocó una avalancha de información y recuerdos en su cabeza. Al momento ya estaba recordando cuando su mano pequeña se unía a la suya, estaba viendo su sonrisa cálida y alegre embarrada con chocolate, estaba sintiendo su dedo meñique entrelazado al propio para pactar una promesa. Y ella no podía creerlo, porque inconscientemente había llegado al sitio que había provocado su adicción por las plazas, éste lugar que era…

– Nuestro lugar secreto – susurró la voz masculina a su lado con nostalgia pero cierta alegría. Misty se estremeció ante su observación y percibió como sus mejillas empezaban a quemar, por lo que se movió levemente para que no pudiera notar lo que pasaba. Por lo mismo no notó cuando Ash giró su rostro para verle ni como sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse por la tristeza. – Mis- – él inició pero se interrumpió de inmediato, recordando las palabras que ella le había gritado hace unos días atrás. Su corazón dolió de inmediato – yo-yo… vine a hablarte porque… porque quería pedirte disculpas... disculpas por lo que sucedió el sábado – el rubor de sus mejillas fue desplazado rápidamente por la palidez, los ojos verdes mostraban asombro otra vez y su dueña no podía creer lo que sucedía. Ash, el estúpido, orgulloso y engreído muchacho estaba pidiendo perdón con una voz que sonaba sincera. Misty se preguntó de pronto a si misma si estaba soñando, pero el pellizco suave que se otorgó en la muñeca le confirmó que no era así.

Por otra parte, completamente ignorante de las divagaciones de la chica, el pelinegro seguía con su discurso – y también pedirte perdón por mentir, porque yo no te había besado cuando me preguntaste – cuando Misty se volteó a verlo violentamente, Ash de inmediato llevó sus manos a su cabello y los desordenó sin misericordia – yo no me opondré si quieres juzgarme, sé que no tenía un motivo para hacerte eso y aquello lo comprendí el mismo día que fuiste a encararme. Luego que te perdiste, yo… me preocupé mucho más de lo que esperaba y cuando estaba buscándote me prometí contarte la verdad apenas te encontrara… pero cuando lo hice Oak estaba contigo y sólo… perdí el control de mi mismo – él se inclinó hasta que sus codos tocaron las rodillas y sus manos se perdieron tras mechones azabaches, parecía abrumado – en ese momento no pude controlarme, sólo quería evitar que él te besara y por eso terminé por hacerlo yo –

Afonía.

– ¿p-por… por qué? – preguntó en un susurro la pelirroja, sin embargo no se volteó a verle.

– ¿eh? –

– ¿por qué me pides perdón ahora? Han pasado cinco días –

– Estaba confundido – él recordó la escena del sábado, la fría mirada femenina aún era latente en su mente así como el dolor intenso de su pecho. De pronto desplazó todas las sensaciones, irguió levemente su tronco y se volteó a verla con decisión. Misty fue sorprendida observándolo, por lo que el mismo asombro la dejó inmovilizada y sin pensamiento alguno – tú me gustas, Misty – y de inmediato ella esquivó su mirada penetrante, sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, tanto que agradeció estar sentada para no hacerlo tan obvio. Sus manos habían caído hasta sus muslos, incapaces siquiera de sostenerse, mientras sus mejillas ardían por la repentina información. Su corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenado, tanto que casi dolía, y su respiración se había vuelto rápida y superficial.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó que el moreno no estaba en mejor condición que ella. Podía ver con claridad su rostro enrojecido, aún con el tono dorado que poseía su piel, y como se rascaba la cabeza en ese gesto nervioso que ella conocía tan bien. Ante la visión y a pesar de la confusión que desordenaba su cabeza, un pensamiento logró surgir con claridad y generó un duro tirón en su pecho. Al instante ella sintió que se mareaba, tanto por la intensa sensación que le era desconocida como por la voz de su conciencia que había taladrado su cabeza. De ninguna forma ella había pensado que él se veía lindo…

– yo no espero que sientas lo mismo – él continuó, su voz suave y nerviosa perdiéndose en los susurros del viento. Cuando lo hizo, ella percibió con claridad la ansiedad que se albergó en su cuerpo, así como el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. – es decir, te he hecho daño y entendería si dices que me odias, aunque yo… yo no lo haga. Lo que quiero decir es que no me importa si no me quieres, yo no te odiaré si no lo haces porque yo… sólo quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado – él rió suavemente, sin humor – realmente te extraño Mist… ni siquiera mi orgullo pudo callar lo que sentí cuando te acompañé a la fiesta, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto ni podía ser yo mismo… ¿lo recuerdas, verdad? que a pesar de ser amigos nosotros siempre discutíamos, justo como sucedió ese día y cuando lo hicimos, de repente me sentí tan feliz, como si de pronto me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Sentí esa sensación calidad, la sensación de saber que estaba en el lugar correcto y que me había reencontrado conmigo mismo. – las lágrimas empezaron a fluir libremente por las mejillas femeninas mientras pequeños quejidos nacían de su boca, de inmediato mordió sus labios para detenerlos. – creo que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta… que yo… te amaba inclusive desde que era un niño, aunque no logré entenderlo del todo hasta hace algunos días – el bajó lentamente la mirada, escondiendo sus ojos castaños tras mechones azabaches pero dejando expuestas sus mejillas con demostrativo color carmín. – también te pido perdón por ello, me demoré once años para entenderlo completamente y te hice sufrir cuando eras una niña… y bueno… – él se volteó a verla nuevamente, pero al no recibir respuesta ni alguna mirada comprendió que ella no le hablaría.

Finalmente se levantó de su posición y camino un par de pasos hacia el frente, alejándose de ella. – Misty… quiero que comprendas que lo que dije fue porque quería que lo supieras, aún si no es algo mutuo – suspiró suavemente, los iris castaños ubicados en el vasto cielo del atardecer mientras rogaba internamente por un poco de valentía – yo seré muy feliz si me aceptas como amigo o tal vez como un vecino, yo seré muy feliz si puedo saludarte todos los días y pasar el tiempo como cuando éramos niños – luego de ello, él se acercó lentamente hasta su antiguo asiento y Misty sintió que se estremecía por su cercanía. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo de pronto mucho temor. Se impresionó luego cuando la voz masculina se escuchó lejana, mucho más de lo que ella creía.

– esperaré tu respuesta, ve si es un sí – y después la figura masculina se perdió, envuelto por el viento veraniego que inundaba el sitio y escoltado por el crujido de las hojas a su paso.

Por su parte ella esperó mucho tiempo hasta salir del estupor. Aún estaba sonrojada y descompensada cuando se volteó a ver el columpio adyacente, donde descansaba una carta alargada de color blanco. La identificó como una invitación para una graduación.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Misty se movió rápidamente hacia el espejo, revisó su aspecto, jugó un poco con su pelo y finalmente quedó conforme con su aspecto. Estaba por salir de casa, cuando detuvo su caminar y terminó nuevamente frente al espejo. Dio algunas vueltas para comprobar todos los ángulos, cogió unos de sus mechones rebeldes que se había colado hacia su escote y pestañó un par de veces estudiando el maquillaje de sus ojos. Esta vez sí estaba segura, así que cogió la cartera de mano de suave tono marrón y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Cuando ya se encontraba en ella, su mano libre sobre el picaporte, lo soltó suavemente y con un pequeño trote volvió otra vez al espejo.

– como que, ¿no tenías que salir hace 10 minutos? – Daisy estaba en la escalera principal de la casa, observándola con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados y sus brazos cruzadas frente al pecho. Misty sonrió nerviosamente, viéndose atrapada.

– pues… eh… sí… es que estaba pensando si… pues… si me cambiaba de zapatos y… –

– ¿estás nerviosa? – la rubia elevó suavemente una de sus cejas, con una sonrisa burlona ante el rubor obvio en su hermana.

– ¡claro que no! ¡¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? –

– pues entonces vete de una buena vez – la pelirroja se volteó lentamente y con un mohín descontento en los labios. Aprovechó su nueva altura adquirida gracias a los tacones de sus sandalias plateadas e inició su camino hacia la puerta con un elegante caminar. – Apúrate o se irán sin ti – terminó por dejar su salida solemne y se movió rápidamente, algo aterrada.

Cuando salió de su hogar y el viento le dio de lleno en su rostro, la pelirroja se sintió fuertemente tentada a volver dentro. Su estómago había dado un vuelco furioso cuando había divisado la casa del lado y no estaba muy segura si podría llegar hasta allí, aún cuando los separaban sólo 15 metros si se iba por el césped del antejardín. Sacudió suavemente su cabeza al verse atrapada por tantos extraños pensamientos e inició su caminar con una espontánea e impulsiva valentía que difícilmente volvería a tener. Cuando se decidió finalmente por el camino de piedras, presintiendo algún desastre si escogía el de pasto, sintió como la brisa veraniega se colaba por el ruedo de su vestido y lo levantaba suavemente. En el momento que dirigió sus manos hacia el vuelo de su vestimenta, que ya le llegaba por sobre las rodillas y no tenía la intención que el viento le obligara a mostrar más, luchó inútilmente con el deseo de no sonrojarse. Intentó evitar pensar que el vestido que portaba, de escote en v y con una cinta negra sobre la cintura, era de intenso color rojizo y que también ese color era el favorito de su antiguo amigo según recordaba. Trató sin resultado callar la voz burlona de su cabeza que le recordaba que había elegido ese traje por la misma razón.

– debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas – masculló con los dientes apretados, enfadada consigo misma – no es como si él lo vaya a notar o algo por el estilo –

En medio de su caminar, cuando ya estaba por terminar la acera que era pública, Misty levantó lentamente la mirada y la fijó sobre la vivienda. Su corazón estaba descontrolado, su respiración agitada y sus piernas temblaban tan notoriamente que casi era un milagro que ella estuviera en esa posición sin caer. Tragó saliva y aprovechando lo último de valor que le quedaba, se dispuso a recorrer los metros que le faltaban y que luego atesoraría como los más largos de toda su vida. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en la mitad de éste, una sonora puerta principal se abrió y dejó a la vista a un muchacho pelinegro de envidiable atractivo. Éste llevaba un traje negro prolijamente ordenado, con una camisa blanca y una corbata rojiza. Se dirigió hacia ella con pasos presurosos y con una mirada asombrada, como si de repente él estuviera soñando.

Por su parte, la pelinaranja sintió deseos de huir pero terminó por esperarle en la misma posición, con la presencia del chico todas las sensaciones se habían intensificado y ahora estaba segura que no podría caminar.

Cuando él estuvo finalmente a su lado, Misty pensó que en cualquier minuto moriría por un ataque al corazón, su aspecto actual seguramente tenía el mismo efecto en muchas mujeres más.

– t-tú… viniste – susurró aún con la misma expresión. Ella esquivó su mirada.

– ¡p-pues c-claro! – exclamó algo molesta, el sonrojo de sus mejillas femeninas era notorio hasta en aquella noche – n-no iba a dejar que fuera solo – Ash de pronto rió y la ojiverde se sintió gratamente sorprendida, ya que hace muchos años no escuchaba esa sonrisa divertida y sincera.

– ¡je! ¿En serio? – canturreó con sarcasmo, más era distinto al de algunos días, porque ahora él estaba bromeando. Cuando elevó sus ojos para contestarle ella se arrepintió de inmediato, ya que la mirada almendrada resplandecía tan gloriosamente que seguramente una parte de su corazón se había ido sólo con verlo. Terminó nuevamente con la mirada en el piso y con sus mejillas hirviendo.

Como la pelirroja estaba perdida entre el césped y el cemento que la rodeaba, no logró observar el cambio abrupto que sufrieron los orbes castaños. La felicidad había sido reemplazada por una mezcla de sentimientos más oscuros: incertidumbre y decepción.

– hey Mist – la llamó suavemente y ella se sorprendió por el desgano de su voz. Suavemente y preocupada elevó su mirada, más solamente encontró mechones negros que cubrían los ojos masculinos.

– sucede algo… ¡As-! – pero fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando las manos del chico se apoyaron en sus mejillas, atrayéndola de inmediato al cuerpo y rostro masculino. La fuerza era tal que su vestido ondeó fieramente a la par con los bucles naranjas que conformaban su peinado. – ¡E-Espera! ¡¿Q-QUÉ E-ESTÁS…? ¡ASH! – terminó por callar cuando los labios masculinos ya estaban cerca de los suyos y la unión era inevitable. Inconscientemente había levantado su barbilla y fruncido suavemente los labios a un encuentro que nunca llegó.

– vaya… así que es por eso – comentó alegremente el chico sobre su cabeza, obligándola a mirarle nuevamente y encontrarse con sus ojos entrecerrados. Estaba tan furiosa que no notó el suave sonrojo en las mejillas morenas ni la sonrisa aliviada que él le ofrecía.

– ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE INTENTAS HACER! ¡¿TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE NUEVO DE MÍ?

– no –

– ¡¿ENTONCES POR QU-? ¡HMPH-¡ – ella gimió fuertemente sobre la boca masculina que la había atrapado en un ágil movimiento. Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas para separarse del cuerpo del chico, más éste la tenía cogida fuertemente de la cintura y apegada completamente a su pecho. Sin embargo y olvidando lentamente el orgullo, Misty cerró sus ojos, se apoyo suavemente en el pelinegro y se entregó a la caricia. Poco le importaba que estuviera en la mitad del antejardín, que seguramente estaba dando un espectáculo a sus hermanas y que su peinado fuera arrasado por las manos masculinas; ahora su mente no reaccionaba y había sido completamente invadida por su innombrable.

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Escondido tras la ventana del salón principal, Richie veía la escena con sus brazos entrecruzados y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba tan concentrado en ello, que no notó cuando su madre llegó a su lado ni como se unió a su estudio. De inmediato sus orbes almendradas se abrieron impactadas.

– ¿P-pero? ¡¿Cómo? – exclamó emocionada mientras llevaba sus manos a la boca, sus ojos titilaban por las inminentes lágrimas.

– ¡hey! Mamá – el castaño llegó a abrazarla tiernamente, algo conmovido por la reacción de su madre – no llores ¿sí?, se te correrá el maquillaje – ella pestañeó de inmediato, algo alarmada por aquel hecho y también porque no tenía más tiempo para arreglarse nuevamente. Cuando finalmente se encontró más tranquila, dirigió su mirada al chico.

– ¿cómo lo hiciste Rich? – él la miró, asombrado.

– ¿qué cosa? –

– ¿cómo lograste qué ellos fueran amigos y que ahora estén juntos? –

– no adelantes las cosas, no sabemos lo último con seguridad – Delia se volteó a la ventana ante la acotación, encontrando la imagen de los jóvenes nuevamente. Estaban sentados en el césped, al parecer ni siquiera preocupados de los trajes que llevaban, riendo alegremente y conversando como si fueran los mejores amigos, como si los 10 años que estuvieron enojados fuera una simple semana.

– pero… casi puedo asegurar que ahora son amigos –

– sí – Rich embozó una gran sonrisa que sólo podía ser opacada por la de su hermano menor, aquella sonrisa cálida y acogedora que desde niño había poseído y ahora había recuperado.

– entonces… ¿qué hiciste? –

– nada – él se encogió de hombros y luego soltó a su madre.

– ¿cómo qué nada?, ellos no pueden haberse unido sólo porque sí –

El castaño inició su camino a la escalera principal aún con la alegre mueca, pero completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Lo cierto era que su intención principal era que ellos empezaran a hablar, si Ash besaba a Misty ésta simplemente no se quedaría tranquila, lo perseguiría hasta obtener una disculpa y seguramente él no se la daría. Por lo tanto esperaba que ambos acabaran odiándose y así terminar con su indiferencia, pero nunca cruzó por su cabeza que algo tan radical sucediera. Era algo completamente inesperado.

– Rich – llamó su madre con dureza, sacándolo de sus divagaciones – ¡dímelo! – ordenó, pero él sólo le ofreció una sonrisa.

– a veces el destino es muy travieso mamá –

Φ

□ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

□ Φ □ Φ □

Φ

Fin!

No lo creo! Creo que lloraré… es el primer fic que logro terminar y en realidad se siente un poco extraño, me siento emocionada…

Creo que iré de inmediato a la sección RxRxR antes que me emocione más…

**Ya-chan 1**: no puedo creer que aún sigas mi historia, me siento agradecida por ello :D lo cierto es que siempre he querido leer tus fics pero no sé italiano y el traductor por google chrome no es muy bueno u.u pero bueno… disculpa por las demoras u.u y gracias por tu comentario! :D

**Andy Elric (Andy chan!): ** perdónnnnnnnn t.t de verdad! no he tenido tiempo para actualizarme en tu fic, lo siento de verdad lo sientooooo, pero tengo que hacerlo! Espera un poco más por favor u.u Pues en realidad Rich le gusta molestar a su hermano xD pero lo de los celos fue completamente acertado, aunque ni el mismo Ash logró entenderlo rápidamente. Espero actualizar mis otros fics también, gracias por tu review! :D de verdad! y sigue así por favor! Actualizando periódicamente t.t, ojalá algún dia me puedas dar la recerta xD

**L'Fleur Noir (Sumi-chan!): **primero que todo, disculpaaaa t.t y segundo… wow! Recuerdo que quedé tan impresionada cuando leí tu comentario, fuiste capaz de leer completamente mi fic que fue muy impresionanteee! Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado (realmente creo que no soy muy buena haciendo finales xD) y muchas gracias por seguir tan regularmente este fic, de verdad creo que te gustó mucho y por ello me siento honrada :D gracias de verdad! por cierto, los fics del blog… mmm… creo que no podré actualizarlos tan prontamente (estoy intentando reducir mi cantidad de proyectos para así actualizar más pronto, aunque al parecer no ha resultado u.u) pero el fin del profesor y de la alumna aún ocupa un espacio en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, de hecho tengo varias ideas para ello :D .

Gracias por tu review otra vez! de verdad que levantan mi moral de escritora xD y tu también cuidateeee! :D debemos conversar un dia de estos más largamentem lástima que aún no puedo t.t besos!

**Kasumi Mist (kasus al cuadrado xD): **jojojo! En serio? Oohhh me siento feliz de que te haya gustado! :D bueno, no pasó un año por lo menos para la actualización, si 10 meses pero bueno u.u… me alegro que hayas encontrado el fic también y perdón por no haber publicado reviews en tu historia, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para actualizarme en ella.

Espero que te vaya genial! Nos vemos :D

**Seilen-Dru: **un innombrable? Mmm… creo que es bastante común tener uno, de hecho también alguna vez lo tuve y conozco gente que también lo tuvo xD pero bueno, ellos se lo pierden! xD jajaja hay que hacer un club sobre eso! xD

Por cierto, Rich está libre jajaja y me alegro que te hayas reído con el fic :D nos vemos!

**Ali-chan: **fue este añooo! Wowowowow! xD gracias por tu comentario! Espero que logres ver la historia ahora completa! Saludos :D

**Luciernagas de la Noche: ** de verdad me gusta tu nombre! xD gracias por tu comentario (que fueron 3! Quede sorprendida cuando lo vi!) pues si… Richie es un gran chico! Y también me gusta mucho la pareja de RichxMist, aunque en este fic no la pude desarrollar muy bien.

Espero que te encuentres bien, saludos y gracias también por los review en las otras historias!

**Dayi: **realmente fue raro cuando leí tu comentario, es que soy sólo yo quien escribe xD entonces fue… raro… xD por cierto, Gracias por tu review! :D nos vemos!

Bien…ahora si, este es el final! U.u

Gracias nuevamente a todos ustedes, que siguieron la historia y me dieron la energía para continuarla!

Y por cierto, algo asi como una exclusiva xD! Como ya he terminado esta historia, tengo la intención de seguir con juegos del destino (que ya lo tengo abandonado por muchos miles de años).

Se cuidan and… I'll see you! (en las otras y próximas historias)

Kasumi_21


End file.
